The Persona Ends With Pokemon
by kanjitatsumi66
Summary: /This is my very first fanfic. It's a crossover of Persona 4, Pokemon and The World Ends With You. Sense there's no TWEWY name on the category list, I tell you with added it in summary. There's also have some OC as well. That's all I can tell you about my fics. I hope to anyone whoever read it will liked. Please give me your review. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome To The Hoenn**

Today is a day where a new trainer decided to get their Pokemon. This teenager known as Neku Sakuraba, a 15 year old trainer, decided to go have a journey with his friends Shiki Misaki and Daisukenojo Bito is known as Beat. Three of them take S. S Aqua ship to go to Hoenn, where they are going to get their first Pokemon over there. While they're still on the way, Beat can't sit quietly. He is really impatient and keep asking his friends about which kind of Pokemon he should get after they arrived. "Come on guys! I really don't know what should I choose?"

"Actually, which one do you prefer most, Beat?" Shiki asked.

"I think a Fire type Pokemon would be better for you, Beat. Well, because you always feel so passionate about everything." Neku said as he put his hands into his pockets.

"A Fire type?" Beat asks confusedly as he looked at him. Then he took the Pokemon card and looked at the 3 starter Pokemon from it. He was startled when he saw the Fire type Pokemon was very cute, doesn't look cool or manly. "Phones? You sure that a Fire type Pokemon has really suited me? Well, cause this one is really cute." Hearing a 'cute' word from Beat, Shiki immediately seized the card from him and looked at it.

"You're right! He's so cute!" Shiki is very pleased to see it. "I want this one!"

"Then just left Grass type and Water type. Hm..." Beat thought for a while before he decided to which pokemon he will choose. "I've decided it!"

Neku turned towards him. "Hm? So what do you choose?"

"You'll find out later." Beat grinned at him. "How about you?"

"I will choose the water type."

Not long after, they heard a notice that they already in Hoenn and soon they will stop at Littleroot Port. Neku and the others prepare their goods so there won't be anything left behind. Mr. Mew is playing a Poke Ball which belongs to Shiki, while they are busy preparing their goods. Seen by Shiki, she immediately took her Pokeball and put it in her bag. "Oh, Mr. Mew quick hides it away! I want to make this as a secret so I don't want Neku and Beat know that I already have a Pokemon." Shiki said as she whispered to her stuffed animal. Mr. Mew nodded, then jumped onto Shiki's shoulder.

They came down when the ship already reached Littleroot Port. "Where are we supposed to go now?" Beat asked, looking around.

"How about that building?" Neku pointed to a building with a red colored roof.

"Looks like a hospital to me. Well then, let's go!" Beat ran into that building.

Neku sighed. "As always.. He's really impatient."

Shiki chuckled. "Yeah. That's the Beat we know. Well, let's follow him."

Neku nodded.

Then they went into that building. Once there, they have seen Beat who is talking to the owner of this hospital or called as Pokemon Center.

"Yo, you two are very slow, man!" Beat waved to his friends. "Look what I have found here. This flying pig is the owner of this Pokemon Center."

"I'm not a flying pig! I'm a Moogle, Kupo!" He denied the taunts of Beat.

Shiki and Neku approached them. "You look cute. Did you just say your name is Moogle? That's a cute name." Shiki said, rubbing his head. Moggle giggled. "Anyway, my name is Shiki Misaki. This stuffed animal is Mr. Mew. That tough guy is Beat and this guy wearing a headphone is Neku."

"It's nice to meet you." Moogle said as he bowed to them.

"He and Mr. Mew looks alike." Neku said.

Heard by Shiki, she immediately looked at Neku with bulging eyes. "What did you say?!"

Neku is intimidated when he saw the sinister faces of Shiki when she's angry. He immediately turned around. "N-No.. Nevermind.."

"Oh yeah, you guys are looking for Prof. Birch, no, Kupo?" Moogle asked.

"Yeah. Do you know where he is now? Shiki replied.

"He went to route 101. He wants to investigate something. But he forgot to bring his suitcase, and there is a wild Pokemon over there."

"Oh, no! He is in danger!"

"Then we should go find him and returning his suitcase now!" Beat said, panicked. "By the way, where's the suitcase?"

"H-Here!" Moogle hands over the Prof. Birch suitcase to Beat.

"Let's go!" Neku and his friend immediately went to route 101.

Arriving on route 101, they have seen Prof. Birch is being chased by some wilds Poochyena. Fear of anything will happen to him, Neku and Beat immediately took the Pokeballs from the suitcase to help him. There was a fight between Neku and Beat against some wild Poochyenas. Neku told his Mudkip to use Water Gun while Beat told his Treecko to use Bullet Seed. Their Pokemon hit the wild Poochyenas very quickly as they don't give the opportunity for them to strike back and then they fled. Prof. Birch sigh of relief cause he has been rescued and he approached Neku and his friends. "Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome. We also want to return this suitcase to you. Forgive us to use your Pokemon without asking your permission." Neku said as he apologized. Shiki and Beat also asked for apologizing.

"It's okay. At least everyone is safe." He pats Neku's shoulder. "Well then, let's go back to the Pokemon Center."

After returning to the Pokemon Center and Mudkip and Treecko get healed, Prof. Birch decided to give it to Neku and Beat. "Thank you professor. We promise to take good care of them." said the two of them. Prof. Birch nodded.

"Anyway, where's the other one? You know? The one that looked like a baby chick." Shiki asked.

"Oh, hahaha. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. That one already taken by another trainer." Prof. Birch rubbed the back of his head.

Shiki sighed.

"It's okay, Shiki. We'll help you to get a Pokemon." Beat said as he encouraged her.

"I agree." Neku replied as he agreed with Beat.

Shiki smiled. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Journey Begin**

After obtaining a Pokedex and some Pokeballs, Neku and his friends decided to go to Oldale Town where they have to pass through route 101 to get there. "It's good to have a Pokemon now." Beat said, holding up his Treecko's Pokeball.

"Beat.. Don't be like that. You already know that Shiki still don't get a Pokemon." Neku warned him to not offend Shiki.

Beat turned to Neku then to Shiki. "Oh, sorry."

Shiki giggled. "It's okay. I'm happy if you are happy."

On the way, they saw bushes moving. "Hey, what's that?" Beat asked, pointing toward the bushes.

"Maybe a wild Pokemon?" Neku replied, as he prepares his Mudkip's Pokeball.

Suddenly a wild Pokemon crawled out of the bushes, and it's a Wurmple. Shiki then takes her Pokedex to analyze the data of that Pokemon. After analyzing it, Shiki tried to approach it, but prevented by Neku and Beat because afraid that Pokemon will harm her. But, quite the contrary. When Wurmple has seen her approached it, she smiled and approached her. Shiki then crouched down and rubbing its head. Wurmple very happy and love it.

"Wow, Shiki turned out great as well. She could make friends with a wild Pokemon very easily." Beat said as he is amazed with her.

"Maybe she has a potential to befriend with Pokemon easily." Neku replied, looked toward Shiki who is rubbing Wurmple's head.

"Hey, Wurmple. Do you want to be my friend?" Shiki asked to that Pokemon. Wurmple nodded and smiled at her. Then Mr. Mew passes a Pokeball to Shiki from her bag. "Why, thank you." Shiki takes it from Mr. Mew. Then she asked the Wurmple to hit the ball. Within seconds, a red light is glowing 3 times, then stopped, which mean Wurmple already belonged to Shiki.

"Wow!" Neku and Beat shocked by what they had just seen.

"Shiki, how can you easily catch it?" Beat asked with astonishment.

"Hm.. You just have to be nice to the Pokemon you want to invite to follow you." Shiki replied with a smile.

"Ah, I understand. It's sounds very easy to do for me."

"I guess not. It just depends on the Pokemon itself." Neku replied. "If they like us then it'll be easy for us to recruit them or so vice versa."

"You seem to know a lot about pokemon, huh, Phones? Hey! How about a race to see who can catch a lot of Pokemon?" Beat challenged him.

"I accept your challenge." Neku smiled.

Not far from where they are, they have seen Oldale Town, and ran over there. Arriving there, they have met a trainer named Takeru with his Pokemon Torchic. "Wow! That's Torchic! So he was the one who had chosen it!" Beat said with a loud voice until can be heard by Takeru.

Takeru approached them. "Hello, you guys are a new trainer too, right?"

"Yes. We also have just got our first Pokemon too." Beat replied. "Oh, yes! My name is Beat. And they are my friends Neku and Shiki." He introduced his name and his friends.

"Greetings." Neku and Shiki bowed their heads.

"My name is Takeru. Greetings as well." He bowed as well. "This is my Pokemon, Torchic."

"He's so cute!" Shiki rubbed his head, and Torchic really loves it.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Neku asked.

"Preparing and buy some stuff for my next adventure." Takeru replied as he went to the Pokemon Mart.

"Can we come as well?"

"Sure. Come on."

The four of them went to the Pokemon Mart. In Pokemon Mart, Takeru buy some Potions and other medicine. Beat is confused, seeing Takeru have buy a lot of stuff. "By the way,  
what's this is all for?"

"Like I said, all of these are for my supplies. It'll come in handy if we're gonna use it if we still far away from the city." Takeru replied as he put the items he had bought to the bag.

"But we can go to the Pokemon Center at any time."

Takeru laughed. "If you say so, can you go back to the Pokemon Center if you already get lost in the cave or forest?"

"Uh.. That's.." Beat can't say anything and rubbed the back of his head.

"He's smarter than you, Beat." Neku said as he quipped him.

"What?! So you mean I'm stupid?! Then prove it in front of my eyes if you can defeat Takeru now." Beat's face expression instantly turned into angry when insinuated by Neku.

"Well, that's easy. My Mudkip is a Water type while his Torchic is a Fire type, so I'm the winner." Neku replied confidently.

"Don't just talk! Prove it if you dare!" Beat forced him to fight Takeru.

"How about it Takeru? Do you want to be my first opponent?"

Takeru smiled. "Of course. Let's fight in the middle of the field in Oldale Town."

"Cool."

The four of them went straight to the open field to have a fight. Beat and Shiki stood at the edge of the field to see the fight between Neku and Takeru. Takeru stood on the left side of the field while Neku on the right side. "You ready Takeru?" Neku asked while preparing his Mudkip's Pokeball. "Anytime." Takeru also preparing his Torchic's Pokeball. When they are ready, both of them send out their Pokemon at the same time and start the battle.

"You can attack us first, Neku." Takeru challenge him.

"If that's what you want." Neku immediately ordered his Mudkip to use Tackle.

Mudkip run as fast as possible towards Torchic to hit him with his body. However, the attack failed because Torchic has avoided it easily. Then Takeru told Torchic to use Peck at Mudkip. With fast, Torchic pecks at him with successfully. Neku immediately told his Mudkip to use Water Gun but still can be avoided by Torchic.

"Not bad, Neku." Takeru admitted.

"Yours too. I really enjoy this fight." Neku admitted as well.

Once again, Neku told his Mudkip to use Water Gun but prevented by Torchic with pecked by him again with Peck. To end this fight, Takeru told Torchic to use Flamethrower.  
Seeing the Flamethrower come towards him, Mudkip panicked and could not escape. Which he eventually burned and lost. Beat laughed when he saw it happened. Neku only sighed when he heard his friend laughed. He immediately approached his Pokemon.

"What a good battle." Takeru said while holding his Torchic.

"Thank you." Neku replied while holding his Mudkip.

"You two are great, I really like the way you fight." Beat said as he and Shiki approached them.

"Hurry, take them to the Pokemon Center." Shiki said, worried about their Pokemon.

Takeru and Neku nodded and immediately went to the Pokemon Center. Once their Pokemon fully recovered, Neku approached Takeru. "Hey, Takeru."

"Yes. What's up?"

"I have thought about this after our battle earlier. It seems you knows a lot about Pokemon, even better than me. So, I want to ask you.. Do you want to join the adventure with us and be our leader?"

Takeru, Beat and Shiki were surprised when they heard it. "Leader? Hm..." Takeru thought for a while.

"Why do you ask that, Neku?" Shiki asked confusedly.

"He knows a lot about Pokemon so we need someone like him to be our leader."

"I agree with you Phones!" Beat replied, patting Neku's shoulder.

After thinking for a while, Takeru gives an uncertain answer. "Hm... I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Oh.. well.." Neku sighed.

"Don't be sad." Takeru said as he walked toward the exit of the Pokemon Center. "I'll give you a definitive answer to you when we will meet again." He turned toward Neku and his friends.

Hearing that the three of them smiled back. "Alright then. You promised." Neku replied. Takeru nodded, then he left the Pokemon Center.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Day Without Food..**

Neku and his friends continue their journey by going to the Petalburg City, and they have to pass through the route 102 to get there.

"Wow, we already on Route 102. We have walk pretty fast, huh?" Shiki said.

"Yeah. The journey has become more exciting." Beat replied, feels more excited. "We should walk faster so we can meet him."

Neku and Shiki confused, looked at each other. "'him'?"

"Yeah. Did you forget? It's Takeru."

"Oh.." Both of them nodded.

"Why should we walk faster, Beat?" Shiki asked.

"Because I'm really curious about his answer. Whether he will come or not? Are you guys ain't curious?"

"Well, I'm curious as well. But we don't need laborers the way. I'm sure we would meet somewhere."

"Agreed." Neku replied. "Moreover, he also didn't say he was going to move out or anything, so we would still be able to meet him."

"Alright." Beat nodded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we still haven't exchanged our Pokemon data." Neku said, taking out his Pokedex and send out his Mudkip.

"Then let's exchanged the data." Beat also taking out his Pokedex and send out his Treecko.

Shiki nodded and she does the same thing like her friends do. After exchanging their Pokemon data, suddenly they feel hungry.

"I'm hungry.." Beat said, holding his stomach.

"Me too.. Is there a food around here?" Shiki asked, looking around.

"I don't know.." Neku sighed. "I should have bought the food in Oldale Town before.."

"In Oldale Town have sold the food? Why don't you buy it, Phones?!"

"I said I forgot.."

"Great.. Now we will starve.." Beat sighed.

Shiki afraid there will be a fight between Neku and Beat just because there's no food, so she tried to compose them. "Guys, please don't fight. We could go back to Oldale Town to buy food."

"We already pretty far Shiki.." Neku said.

Shiki was silent and looked around whether there is food around this route 102. While looking around, she saw her Wurmple was eating an Oran Berry. "Hey, what are you eating Wumrple?" Wurmple looked at her and just smiled. Neku and Beat approached them.

"What kind of fruit is that? Never seen this one." Beat asked.

"I don't know."

"These fruit must be around here somewhere." Neku said. "How about if we look for it?"

"Eh? But are you sure if the fruit is safe for us to eat?" Shiki asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm sure. Looked at your Wurmple, she looks happy and really like that fruit." Neku pointing towards Shiki's Wurmple who was busy eating the fruit.

"Well, then let's find it."

Then they went looking for the fruit. After a long time they search, they had found it. "That's the tree." Beat pointed toward the tree. They immediately approached the tree.

"Wow, there's so many fruits up there." Shiki smiled, looked at the tree full with the fruits.

"Then we leave this to you Beat." Neku said.

Beat knows what Neku said, so he climbed the tree to pluck the fruits. When he want to pluck it, there's 2 Zigzagoon ran toward him and seized the fruit from him, which making him startled then he fell off. "Ouch..." He groaned painfully.

Neku and Shiki startled when seeing Beat fell from the tree. "Are you okay?" Neku hands over his hand to Beat to help him get up.

"Yeah.. I'm okay.."

"How did you fell from the tree, Beat?" Shiki asked.

"There's a wild Pokemon that startled me when I wanted to pluck the fruits. That's why I fell from the tree."

"It must be hurt.." She imagined.

"I'll ask my Treecko to pluck it."

Beat asks his Treecko to pluck some fruit for them to eat. His Treecko nodded and quickly climbed the tree to go to pluck it. Once plucked, they eat together.

"Oh my, it's really good!" Shiki loved it.

"You're right. No wonder that your Wurmple liked it so much." Beat said.

"We must left it some for our food supplies." Neku suggested.

Beat and Shiki nodded.

As they were eating, they realized that Wurmple is shining. Neku, Beat and Shiki startled when they see it. Within seconds, Shiki's Wurmple has evolved into Silcoon. "Did my Wurmple just evolved?" Shiki asked.

"I think so. Try using your Pokedex to analyze it." Neku suggested her.

Shiki takes her Pokedex and analyze her Pokemon. And it's true, her Wurmple have evolved. Knowing this, Shiki was very pleased.

"Yo, congratulations Shiki." Beat stretched his thumb at her.

"It looks like your Pokemon is stronger now." Neku said, smiled.

"Yeah." She hugged her Silcoon. Her Silcoon also feel happy when hugged by her trainer.

A few minutes ago Neku said that they should left some of these fruits as their food supplies, suddenly a group of Taillow come and steal their food. "Hey! Give back our food,  
dammit!" Neku yelled at the group of Taillow. But they didn't hear it.

"We've just got the food.. but.."

"Our food was stolen just now.."

"Today is our unlucky day.."

Three of them sighed. Feeling disappointed, they continue their journey without food.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's A Beautifly Isn't It?**

Neku, Shiki and Beat are still on the route 102. They were disappointed when all of their food had been stolen by a group of Taillow. On the way, the three of them feel tired because of the hunger, so they decided to take a break. "I'm hungry.." Beat said as he gives a long sigh.

"We are too.. Beat.." Neku said as he sighed as well.

"Can we look for some food around here?" Shiki asked.

"I don't know. I think we should hold our hunger first. I feel we're not too far with Petalburg City anymore."

Beat looked at him. "Are you sure, Phones?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Rest for a while, then we will keep going."

Beat and Shiki nodded.

Took 15 minutes for them to take a rest. Once rested, they keep walking again till have found a city in front of them. They immediately ran into that city.

"Finally, we already here!" Shiki said as she stretches her hand.

"Yo, is there a restaurant here? Wait, is there a curry too here? I need a curry from this town." Beat said, looking around for a restaurant.

Neku laughed. "Still need a curry even we're here?"

"Of course, man. Curry is life. I can eat 3 bowls of the curry everyday of each day, morning, afternoon and night. For me, no curry no life."

"... Isn't that will make your stomach ache?"

"No. I'm already getting used to it."

"You're weird." Neku sighed. "Well then, let's find the restaurant."

Before they go looking for a restaurant, Shiki had seen someone she knew was sitting on the edge of the fountain. Someone she regarded as her best friend, Eri, a girl who always wearing sexy clothes, boots and hat. She immediately approached her. Beat and Neku confused when seeing Shiki ran towards the fountain. They decided to follow her.

"Eri!" Shiki called her when she was close to where her best friend was sitting.

The girl turned toward Shiki and her eyes widen, startled because she couldn't believe that she could meet her best friend here. "Shiki!" Eri replied, answering her. They both hugged each other after meeting.

"I can't believe we can meet here."

"Yeah. Me too." Eri smiled.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How about you? Are you still carrying Mr. Mew? And with whom you come here?" Eri questioned.

"I'm fine too, and yes." Shiki smiled, take out Mr. Mew from her bag. "I'll always take him wherever I go. Oh yes, I came here together with Neku and Beat." She answered

From afar, Neku and Beat have seen Shiki was sitting on the edge of the fountain and was talking to a girl.

"Who's that?" Beat asked.

"I don't know. Maybe that was her friend."

While looking around, finally Shiki has seen Neku and Beat from afar, and waved to them. After they approached her, they startled when seeing Eri was there.

"Wow, Eri. So you also do a journey too?" Beat asked.

"Yup." Eri nodded. "I just got here."

"So, you're more ahead of us, huh? How many Pokemon you already have? Neku asked.

"Only one. I don't know what kind of Pokemon I should catch." She sighed.

"It's okay, Eri. I'll help you to find and catch the Pokemon you want." Beat said, trying to cheer her up. "Let's go to Route 102 now to catch-" Suddenly his stomach is groaning, his face instantly turned red. "S-Sorry.. I-I forgot that I feel hungry.." He rubbed the back of his head, turned to the other way to hide his embarrassment.

Eri giggled, seeing Beat's face flushed. "You're so funny, Beat."

"Oh, yes. I forgot I also feel hungry. I'm too excited to meet you here till I forgot about my hunger." Shiki said.

"... Is there a restaurant here?" Neku asked, holding his stomach.

Eri nodded. "Yes. I also want to get there, let's go together."

Neku, Shiki and Beat nodded.

Four of them went to the restaurant and ordered some food for them and for their Pokemon. While waiting, they send out their Pokemon.

"Well, what's the name of your Pokemon, Eri?" Shiki asked while looking at the Pokemon that looks like a dragon and have a fire tail.

"Oh, his name is Charmander. He is my first Pokemon." Eri replied, petting her Charmander head.

"Very cool." Neku amazed to her Pokemon.

"Where did you get it Eri? Does Prof. Birch is the one who gives you?" Beat asked curiously.

"Nope. I have found him alone in Littleroot harbor since I have arrived in Hoenn. I saw him sitting alone, holding his Pokeball. I felt sorry for him, so I approached him. When I approached him, he looked at me and approached me too. At first I was scared, but once I saw his eyes, he almost cried. I crouched down petting his head. Then he hands over his Pokeball to me and asked me to put him in. From there, me and Charmander becoming friends and he becomes my first Pokemon."

"Wow.. I can imagine the loneliness he feels.." Shiki petting Charmander head and he really loves it.

"Must be his trainer abandoned him.." Neku said.

"Dammit. We must give him a lesson if we meet him." Beat groaned, feeling angry after hearing the story about Charmander being abandoned by his previous trainer. He looked at Charmander and hold him. "Don't worry, Charmander. From now on, we are your friends." Beat petting his head. "We won't leave you alone anymore."

Charmander smiled and hugged Beat. The others also smiled when seeing Charmander so happy. Not long after, the food they have ordered have come and ready to be served. Then they eat together. After eating, Eri went to pay, then they gathered again near the fountain.

"So, Eri. Let's enjoy the journey together." Shiki said, invited her to join them.

"Sure. I feel happy if we all could go together." Eri smiled.

"Looks like someone feel happy now after Eri joined with us." Neku looked at Beat

Shiki and Eri giggled.

Beat gave them a confused look, when he saw them both giggled. He realized that Neku is looking at him. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Feeling good after Eri join with us, Daisukenojo?" Neku calls him by his real name mockingly.

"H-Hey! Don't call me that!" Beat face flushed.

"So, are you happy?"

Beat looked at the other way to hide his embarrassment. "Y-Yeah.."

Eri smiled and felt happy. "Thank you, Beat."

Beat looked at her, his face was slightly flushed. "N-No problem."

By the time they want to return their Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, Shiki's Silcoon is glowing again like her Wurmple wants to evolve before. And it turns out, her Silcoon has evolved into Beautifly. In this way, between four of them, Shiki is the strongest. Seeing her Pokemon already evolved two times, Neku and Beat even Eri didn't want to lose against Shiki. They decided to get stronger too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Skitter, Scatter, Scatterbug!**

Eri has joined the group to have a journey with Neku, Shiki and Beat. They also have got a new friend for their pokemon, it's Charmander. Four of them decided to go to Rustboro City. But before that, Eri asked Shiki to go with her to the Pokemon Mart to buy something. While the girls go shopping, the boys are waiting for them near the fountain.

Inside of the Pokemon Mart:

"Actually, what do you want to buy, Eri?" Shiki asked, confused, while looking at the food around them.

"I want to buy a food for all of us and our Pokemon. So we won't feel hungry in the middle of the journey later." Eri replied while looking for a food she was looking for.

After touring for a long time, finally Eri have found the food she was looking for, but she was confused which one should she choose. "Hm.. Shiki, which one do you think are better? Pokeblock, Poffin or Pokepuffs?"

Shiki looked at the three types of the food and started thinking. For her, Pokeblock looks like candy and certainly will not be satisfied to eat, but will make their pokemon happy. Poffin, it's shaped looks like biscuit with a wide variety of the flavors, but also won't be satisfied to eat and just make their Pokemon happy. And Pokepuffs, it's shaped looks like a cupcake with a wide variety of colors and the flavors. For her, Pokepuffs looks more tasty and can make them satisfied, beside making their Pokemon happy, it can make their bonds more closer with their Pokemon as well. "I think Pokepuffs. How about you?"

"Hm.. I prefer Poffin. How about if we buy all of it?"

"Sure." Shiki nodded, agreeing with her.

Then they take 2 boxes for each type of the food, and went to pay it.

Near the fountain:

"What are they buying anyway? Why are they taking so long?" Beat asked.

"I don't know. Obviously they're buying something." Neku replied, looking at the sky.

Not far from where Neku and Beat are, there are two kids who were busy talking about a Pokemon named Scatterbug. They were very loud till can be heard by Neku and Beat.

"Do you know? I had found a Scatterbug!" said the little boy who is wearing a blue cap.

"Really!? Where did you find it? I want to see it." asked the little boy who is wearing a red cap.

"On the Route 104. Let's go there, I'll show you."

"Okay!"

The little boys ran to Route 104, which is seen by Neku and Beat. Beat try to imagine about the Pokemon that spoken by those little boys. "Skater Bug, huh?"

Neku has heard Beat was muttering about that Pokemon. "What's wrong, Beat? Sounds like you are interested to this Scatterbug Pokemon."

Beat looked at him. "Yeah.. I guess. Hey, do you think that Pokemon could skateboarding?"

"Uh.. Maybe? Why did you ask?" Neku gave him a confused look.

"Because it's name is.. uh.. if I'm not mistaken.. it's Skater Bug."

"'Skater.. Bug..'? Perhaps what you mean is Scatterbug."

"No, no, no! Its name is Skater Bug, alright! I hope Shiki and Eri are already done with shopping, so we could go to catch that Pokemon." Beat feels so excited and can't wait to catch a new Pokemon.

"Whatever.." Neku sighed.

Not long later, the girls had returned with a lot of the boxes. Neku and Beat are puzzled when they have seen Shiki and Eri brought so many boxes from Pokemon Mart.

"What did you buy? Why there are so many boxes here?" Beat asked who was curious about the contents of the boxes.

"This is the food for all of us and our Pokemon." Eri replied as she showed it to Neku and Beat.

"Wow." Neku impressed to see it.

"Now we won't be hungry anymore." Shiki said.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go to the Route 104. I want to catch a Pokemon named.. uh.. Skater Bug!" Beat said.

"Shiki and Eri looked at each other, confused. "Skater.. Bug..?"

Neku sighed. "His name is Scatterbug. He's just misspelled it."

"Come on, let's go!" Beat immediately ran to the route 104.

Eri and Shiki keep the food into their bags, then they and Neku following Beat to the route 104. Arriving there, they have met Beat who is frantically looking for a Scatterbug.

"Still haven't found it, Beat?" asked Neku as he approached him.

"Not yet." Beat replied as he looks around him.

Shiki suddenly saw a caterpillar Pokemon crawling on the ground. "Hm? What's this?" She took her Pokedex and analyze it. After analyzing it, she tells the others, that Pokemon was Scatterbug. Beat immediately approached to see it.

"So this is the Skater Bug? Looks like a truffle mushroom to me. Can it skateboarding?"

Neku, Shiki and Eri sighed. "I told you it was Scatterbug not Skater Bug." Neku said.

"Doesn't that mean it can do skateboarding like you Beat.." Shiki said as well.

Eri laughed when she knows that Beat had imagined that Pokemon was a skateboarder.

Beat rubbed the back of his head. "I think it's a skateboarder Pokemon. Well then, I decided not to catch it anymore."

Scatterbug then looked at Eri and approached her. She smiled at her. Eri crouched down petting her head. "Then let me have it." Scatterbug nodded, she agreed and wants to be Eri's pokemon. Eri smiled at her.

"Are you sure, Eri? I think she looks weak." Beat tries to assures her.

Scatterbug glared at him and shoot an Electroweb to zap Beat.

"Aaaaaaarggh!" Beat got zapped by her Electroweb. "I-I.. ain't know that.. bug also have.. an electric string.." He got paralyzed, fell and fainted.

Scatterbug laughed at Beat which was unconscious because of the earlier attack. Eri also laughed and then she held her. "Then let's get into Pokeball." Scatterbug pressing the Pokeball and get inside of it. Within some seconds, the ball is glowing which mean that Pokemon already belonged to Eri.

"Finally, you have caught a new Pokemon Eri." said Shiki, smiling at her.

"Yeah." Eri smiled back to her.

"Hey.. We still need to heal Beat." said Neku, carrying his friend over his back.

"Omigosh! I almost forgot." Eri opened her bag to take something. "Here. Give this to him. It can recover him from the paralyzed." She gave the Cheri Berry to him.

Neku took it. "What's this?" He looked at the fruit.

"A Cheri Berry."

"Ah, I understand." Neku put it into Beat's mouth.

Beat chewed it and within seconds he already recovered from the paralysis.

"Ah.. Finally I can move my body again." said Beat as he stretched his hands. "What kind of the fruit you put in my mouth, Phones?"

"Cheri Berry. I got it from Eri. You should say thank you to her, because of her you have been recovered from the paralyzed."

"Oh." He looked at Eri. "Yo, Eri. Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome." She smiled at him.

"Then let's continue our journey." said Shiki.

The others nodded and four of them decided to go to Rustboro City.


	6. Chapter 6

**That Taillow Ain't The Thief!**

After Eri gets Scatterbug, the gang keeps continuing their journey to the next city.

"So, now we are heading to Rustboro City, huh? Is it still far?" Shiki asked.

"Hm.. I guess not. We just need to go through the forest and then we will arrive at Rustboro City." Neku replied as he was looking at the map.

"Forest?" Eri asked.

"Yes, why did you ask?" Neku looked at her, confused.

"I never been into the forest. so.. I feel a little scared.." Eri tried to imagine what kind of being may be in the forest.

"Don't worry, Eri. As I promised, I will protect you. After all, this is the world of Pokemon isn't it? We haven't met something scary over here, so don't be afraid even if we will go through the forest." said Beat, trying to comfort her.

"Agreed. Anyway, I'm here too, and we have Pokemon as well who can protect us from the bad guy or scary thing." Shiki said as well.

"Alright."

On the way, they've seen a Taillow who was eating berries. Neku and Beat have remembered about the group of Taillow who have stolen their food before. Now they just have seen one of them and this is a chance for them to pay back for what those Taillows did with their food.

"Hey, Neku. Don't you think it is the Taillow who has stolen our food before?" asked Beat as he watched it from a distance.

"Definitely. He is the Taillow who have stolen our food before. Want to catch it together?"

Beat nodded. "Sure! Let's do this!" He and Neku ran toward the Taillow.

"Hey! I think that Taillow is different from the previous one who has stolen our food!" Shiki tried to tell them, but they didn't hear her. "... Care less..." She sighed.

Taillow is eating the berries around him. When he was eating, he heard a voice who was coming closer to him, so he turned toward the voice which was coming from. His eyes widen and panicked when he saw Neku and Beat ran toward him. He uses the wings to protect his head because he was scared. Neku feel something different from that Taillow, then he and Beat stopped running. Beat was curious about why they suddenly stopped running.

"Hey, Phones? Why all of a sudden we stop running? Don't you want to catch it together?"

Neku approaching that Taillow crouched down in front of him. "I feel there's something different from him." Neku patted his head.

Taillow looked up at Neku, startled and scared. Neku tried to comfort him. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He took some of the berries around them and give it to Taillow to eat. "Sorry if we made you startled. You have reminded us about the group of Taillow who has stolen our food."

Taillow was startled after he heard it and he tried to tell Neku that it wasn't him who stole their food before. Beat confused and didn't understand what was said by him.

"Huh? What did he say? I'm not understand." He rubbed the back of his head.

"He said 'it wasn't him who stole it'." Neku replied till make Beat surprised if he could understand what was said by the Taillow.

"Wow, Phones. I ain't know that you could understand what he said."

"Every trainer certainly can understand what the Pokemon says. Every trainer have this skill to make the Pokemon and the trainer communicate each other."

Shiki and Eri approached them. "Hey, what are you doing there?" Shiki has seen Neku was feeding that Taillow. "Oh, you have decided not to catch it."

Beat and Neku turned toward them. "Nah. I feel something different from this Taillow." Neku replied.

"Something different? What do you mean?" Eri asked, confused.

"This Taillow is more friendly and shy. Different with the Taillow who have stolen our food before."

"Then, what about the Taillow who have stolen our food? Aggressive?" Beat asked.

"I don't know, but for sure it wasn't this Taillow who stole it."

"What a relief." Shiki feel relieved. "Next time before you act make sure to think first! You had made me worried. I was afraid that you and Beat wanted to bully him!"

"Sorry..." Neku and Beat replied, apologizing.

Eri approached that Taillow. "Hey, can you fly?"

Taillow has tried, but he couldn't because of his wings hurt. He was sad because he couldn't fly. Eri feels sorry for him. "We must take care of him. His wings hurt so he can't fly."

"Then let us take care of him." Neku replied as he holds him and find a safe place for them to take a break and take care of the Taillow on the route 104. They rested briefly around the large trees and began caring for Taillow. Neku has seen Taillow's wings injured and cure it with a Potion. "Rest for a while and try to keep flapping your wings slowly so it won't rigid." Neku patted his head. Taillow smiled and began to feel comfortable with him.

"While we are taking a break, let's eat." Eri said. She took out the box of Pokepuffs from her bag and also send out her Pokemon.

Neku, Beat and Shiki also send out their Pokemon. Taillow was shocked when he has seen so many Pokemon showed up around him. He immediately hid behind Neku. "It's okay, Taillow. They are your friends." Neku tried to comfort him. His Mudkip approached Taillow and invited him to eat together. Taillow finally agreed and join the other Pokemon to eat together. While they were eating and taking a rest, they all played together especially their Pokemon. Neku also helped Taillow to make him fly again. It took a quite long time until late afternoon before Taillow could fly perfectly.

"Good, Taillow! You can fly again! said Beat as he encouraged him.

"More higher, Taillow!" Shiki also encouraged him.

Taillow tries his best to fly higher, and it turns out he can do it. Then he landed in Neku's arms to rest. "Nice, Taillow. Isn't it great that you can fly again? Rest awhile cause your wings just have been recovered that's why you can't fly too long." Taillow smiling.

"I'll give you this then." Eri gave 2 Pokeblocks to Taillow, and he is really happy ate it.

After eating, Taillow tell Neku that he wanted to follow him.

"You want to come with me?" Neku asked. Taillow nodded. "Alright." He took his Pokeball from his bag, then he let Taillow press the button which has made him go inside to the ball. Within in seconds, the ball glowing which has meant the Taillow already belonged to Neku. Besides Neku get Taillow, Eri's Scatterbug is glowing and has evolved into Spewspa. Beat has become jealous when he has seen Neku have gotten new Pokemon and Eri's Pokemon just had evolved.

"I will get a new Pokemon too! I won't lose to you!"

"Very well. We will see what kind of Pokemon you will catch." Neku said.

"I hope that the Pokemon you will catch is the cute one." Eri said as she returning her Spewspa back to her Pokeball.

"I agree!" Shiki also agreeing with Eri.

Once they have rested till late afternoon, they continue their journey. Not long later, they have found a forest called as Petalburg Woods.


	7. Chapter 7

**An Ambush!**

Neku and his friends have arrived at the front of Petalburg Woods. They looked around before entering the forest, because it was already late and inside of the forest was dark, so they needed to be careful. Shiki and Eri felt a bit scared when they knew they would have passed through the forest on the evening. Neku and Beat have seen the girls were scared, then they tried to calm them down.

"Relax, don't be afraid. We're going into the forest together." Neku said.

"And we will protect you while we will pass through it. Trust us." Beat said as well.

Shiki and Eri nodded.

Then, they went into the forest. It was getting dark till it makes the forest feel spooky. Shiki and Eri felt frightened, and they asked the guys to walk more slowly so they won't wander around too far. During their walk, there's 2 shady characters stood behind the woods, watching carefully on Neku and his friend.

"Seems like those brats are heading to Rustboro City." a pink-haired girl said as she keeps watching.

"That's mean, they already get stronger. Want to play a little game with those kids?" an orange-haired male asked.

"Why not? I feel bored at this time. Let's see how those kids can entertain us." a pink-haired girl smiles evilly.

She snapped her fingers, as she summons some of the animals with skeletal patterns. She then ordered those animals after their prey, which mean it was Neku and his friend. As they keep walking, both Shiki and Eri feel more frightened than before. Neku and Beat have noticed the girls were scared, maybe they should stop passing through this forest and find a safe place to rest. But, suddenly they have heard the bushes shaking and a growl from behind the bushes.

"Bwaaaah! W-What.. is that!?" Beat yelled, feels startled.

Neku, Shiki and Eri also feels startled when they heard Beat yells so loudly.

"Beat! Don't yell like that! You are making us more scared now!" Shiki yells at Beat because of his yells make her more scared. "B-But.. t-that's right.. w-what is that earlier..?"

"M-Maybe.. j-just a wind.." Eri said, tries to think it wasn't a ghost.

"But.." Neku said. "If that was a wind, how come the wind has a growling voice?"

And then, some of the animals with skeletal patterns comes out from the bushes. The animal was a wolves, frogs and crows with skeletal patterns.

"A Noise!?" Neku, Shiki and Beat shocked as they can't believe there's a Noise around here. But how come there's a Noise here? Are they in Reapers Game again?

"M-Monster!" Eri said, panicked as she never saw the Noise before.

Neku, Shiki and Beat remembered that Eri never seen these monsters, so no wonder if she scared when seeing them. Shiki immediately stood in front of Eri as she tried to protect her, while Neku and Beat stood in front of Shiki and Eri to protect them.

"Let's finish 'em like we did before!" Beat suggested.

Neku and Shiki nodded and prepares their Pokeball. Shiki then looked at Eri. "Let's fight together, Eri. We all have Pokemon on our side. We can win if we work together." Shiki said, tries to comfort Eri.

Eri nodded, and took a deep breath. "A-Alright.." She then prepares her Pokeball as well.

The Wolves, Frogs, and Crows Noises jumped toward them. Neku, Shiki, Beat and Eri send out their Pokemon which are Mudkip, Beautifly, Treecko and Charmander are sent to battle the Noises. Beautifly and Treecko battle the Crows, Mudkip battle the Frogs and Charmander battle the Wolves. As their Pokemon was fighting the Noise, the shady character watches their battle from behind of the woods.

"This will be interesting. Once they are tired, let's finish them off." the pink-haired girl said.

"Understood." the orange-haired boy nodded.

Treecko uses Quick Attack to take down the Crows while Beautifly zaps them with Electro Web. Mudkip uses Mud Bomb to the Frogs but get blocked by the Frogs bubble. Treecko and Beautifly quickly go to help Mudkip. Beautifly uses Silver Wind to blow away the bubbles and Treecko uses Double Team and uses Energy Ball to defeat the Frogs. The Wolves dash toward Charmander as they didn't give a chance for Charmander to attack them. Charmander feels annoyed and blows them away with Fire Spin. All the Noises have been defeated, but in return their Pokemon have become tired.

Neku and the others healed their Pokemon with giving them a Potion. As they want to let their Pokemon rest for a while, the shady character that has been following them all this time, showed up in front of them.

"Hello~ Remember me?" the pink-haired girl waved to them.

"It's been awhile." the orange-haired boy greeted them as well.

"You!" Neku, Shiki and Beat surprised seeing the person they called as Reapers during their Reapers Game. "So, you're the one who behind this!?" Neku groaned.

The girl giggled. "So, what? I want to see if you still remember the Reapers Game, even now with no time limits."

"What'chu really want from us, pinky?" Beat asked as he stares at the former Reapers.

"Stop calling me with my hair color, you dead meat!" she groaned, annoyed with called as pinky.

"We just want to play a little game with you all." the boy said as he looked at Eri. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Kariya."

"The name's Uzuki. Seems like you are hotter than me." Uzuki said as she looks at Eri appearance.

"Don't you dare hurt my best friend!" Shiki warns her.

"Hmph! It's up to me if I want to or not." She took her Pokeball. "I can't wait any longer. Let's play with them Kariya."

"As you said, Uzuki." Kariya also took out his Pokeball and ready to fight Neku and friends alongside Uzuki.

Both former Reapers send out Seviper and Vigoroth.

"You are a trainer too?! But.. how come?!" Beat asked.

"We are a trainer with a special skill which is we can summon the Noise." Uzuki giggled. "Seviper, Poison Tail!"

Seviper's tail turn into purple color and ready to stab at Neku and friend. Treecko quickly runs toward Seviper in order to protect Beat, which in return Treecko is poisoned. Mudkip try to attack back Seviper with Mud Bomb but get stopped by Vigoroth who uses Fury Swipes to scratch Mudkip. Vigoroth is too fast for them and Shiki told to her Beautifly to slow down Vigoroth with shooting Electro Web to him. But still, Vigoroth can dodge it easily and it counters attack Beautifly with using Thunderpunch, make the Beautifly instantly fainted. Charmander uses Flamethrower to attack Seviper, but Seviper blocked it with Haze and combined with Vigoroth Fury Swipes, Charmander instantly fainted.

"Tch.. They are too strong.." Neku groaned.

"What should we do..?" Shiki asked, panicked.

"That's simple. Hands over your Pokemon to us, and you'll be fine." Uzuki said.

"No, Shiki! Don't do it!" Eri warns her. "Our Pokemon is our partner. If we hands over it to them, that means we have betrayed our Pokemon!"

"Then the only way is we gotta fight with our fists!" Beat ran toward Uzuki and Kariya, trying to hit them with his own fists.

"If you can. Seviper, Poison Tail!" Uzuki ordered her Pokemon to attack Beat directly.

Eri: Stop!

Shiki: Beat!

Neku: Don't!

Before Beat got hit by Seviper's Poison Tail, a flamethrower has come to it causing it got burned. Everyone was surprised, wondering where's that flamethrower has come? As they look around, they have found a white-haired boy standing on the tree with his Torchic.

"Just who do you think you are!? Interrupt our battle like that!" Uzuki asks annoyed.

"The name's Takeru Ryuichi. I am a friend of Neku and the others." He then jumped down from the tree. "From what I saw, that's not a battle. But, you tried to kill them!"

"So what if I did? Are you gonna telling the police to arrest us?"

"More than that, I shall take your life if you take my friend's life away!" Takeru send out his Ralts. "Go away!" Torchic and Ralts kicks them off with the combination of Flamethrower and Psychic, creating a gigantic flamethrower to sweep them away.

Both Kariya and Uzuki flew away.

Takeru then returns his Pokemon back to the Pokeball. "Are you guys okay? Sorry I was late to come here."

"W-We're fine. Thanks for the help, yo. If you don't come, I must be already poisoned now.." Beat said.

"You should not sacrifice your life. If you can't fight, just run." Takeru replied as he shares some Pecha Berries, Oran Berries and Cheri Berries to their Pokemon.

The others nodded.

"Well, you guys seem tired. Come with me. I have found a place for us to take a rest."

"Really!? Oh god, I'm relieved to hear that." Shiki gives a sigh of relief.

Then they went to the place where Takeru is going to use as a rest area. All of them let their Pokemon sleep, while they are still awake and talk about random stuffs until Neku have remembered that he was waiting for Takeru's answer.

"So, what is your answer?" Neku asked.

Takeru smiled and nodded. "I'll go with you."

"Great, yo! We have got our leader." Beat said, grins widely.

Takeru chuckles. "Oh, please. Don't call me a leader. Just call me Takeru. For me, everyone is a leader."

"Now we will be stronger. It'll be more easier with 5 of us to fight Uzuki and Kariya.

"That's remind me, who are they?" Takeru asked, curiously.

"A bad guy which they call themselves as Team Reaper." Neku said.

"I see. They are dangerous."

"Yeah." Shiki agreed.

"And, you are?" Takeru looks at Eri.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Eri. Me and Shiki are best friend."

"It's nice to meet you, Eri."

"It's nice to meet you too, Takeru."

"Well, let's take a rest now. Let's continue our journey tomorrow."

The others nodded and went to sleep with their Pokemon.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Knight Of Shroomish Kingdom!**

The next morning, after taking a rest, everyone feels good again same goes to their Pokemon. When they want to go to Rustboro City, everyone's stomach is growling. They recall they didn't eat last night because of tired and panicked. Luckily, that time, Shiki and Eri have bought a lot of food, mostly for their Pokemon, so they don't need to wait any longer to prepare the food. Shiki and Eri took out the boxes of Pokeblock, Poffin and Pokepuffs.

"Alright, let's eat everyone." Shiki said as she opens the boxes.

All of their Pokemon took all of the Pokepuffs until there's no leftovers for their trainer. Seeing there's no Pokepuffs anymore, Takeru then took a Pink Poffin to eat.

"This is sweet." Takeru said as he took another bite.

"Really?" Everyone looks at him. Curious of Poffin flavors, the others also tried it. Beat took the red one while Neku took the green Poffin. Beat really loves the red Poffin, because of the spicy flavor, remind him of curry. While Neku coughs because of bitter flavor.

"Hm.. Not bad. Its spicy has reminded me of curry." said Beat as he took another bite, then took another one.

"This taste awful... Why the green one is so bitter? Is it already rotten?" Neku asked.

"Of course not!" Shiki said. "We've bought it from Pokemart and it's fresh baked Poffin! Maybe your tongue has a problem with taste, or.. you never eat vegetables?" She tilts her head.

"I have eaten vegetables. Maybe my tongue has a problem.." Neku sighed. "But, wait a sec. You said these Poffin was baked? From what ingredient these Poffin made of?"

"It was made of Berries." Takeru said.

"Berries?" Everyone looks at him.

Takeru nodded. "I ever made it when I was a child."

Shiki and Eri amazed when they know Takeru could make the Poffin. Perhaps they should ask him to teach them how to make some?

"Can you teach us, Takeru?"

Takeru looks at Shiki and Eri, their eyes sparkles, begging him to teach the them.

"A-Alright." Takeru rubs the back of his neck. "But we need a kitchen and some berries."

"We already have berries, so we only need to find a house."

As they were eating, a puppy-like Pokemon jumps out of the bushes and took away the boxes of their food. Beat who has seen it, immediately chase it. The others and their Pokemon is also following Beat from behind. As they keep running to chase the thief, they have ended up in an old building. It looks messy and it seems no one lives here. They went inside to that building, remember they were chasing the thief who run inside here. As they keep looking around from inside of the building, they have found a large group of Shroomish who are unable to move because of hungry.

"Oh, gosh.. What happens to them?" Shiki asked as she looks at the Shroomish worriedly.

"Probably they got attacked by them." Neku said.

"Them? What'chu mean, Phones?" Beat asked.

"The Team Reaper. It must be them who always cause the trouble. They must be called the Noise to attack the Shroomish."

"Them again? Looks like their ass need to be kicked by us!" Beat groaned.

As Shiki and Eri try to approaches the Shroomish, the puppy-like Pokemon comes out and block their way to approache the Shroomish. Shiki and Eri startled, seeing a puppy Pokemon appeared so suddenly. From its appearance, it was known as Growlithe.

"Hey, you!" Beat pointing at Growlithe. "Give back our food already, yo! We're hungry, you know!"

Growlithe bark at him, tries to tell them that his friend, the Shroomish also hungry and haven't eaten for 3 days. He tells them that every time they got the food, it's always taken by other Pokemon. Growlithe then looks at the Shroomish and feels sad. Beat didn't understand what just Growlithe had told him and try to take back their food boxes, but get stopped by Takeru.

"What's wrong Takeru? Why did you stop me?" Beat asked, gives him a confused look.

"Just let them have it." Takeru replied.

"What!? Why? He stole it from us. How come you let them have it?!"

"It's because Growlithe has told us that they haven't eaten for 3 days. It's wrong if we let the Pokemon, die because of starving, which mean it'll turn us into a killer as well. Who knows if we let them to have our food, the Shroomish will share the food with us too?"

Beat remain silent and just staring at Growlithe who also staring back at him. "..Fine. You can have it." Beat sighed.

The Growlithe then shares the food with the Shroomish. Seeing how weak the Shroomish are to move, Takeru and the others go to help them with feeding them the food. Afraid the food isn't enough, Growlithe went to find some more. Beat decided to go with him, afraid that he will steal again.

"I'll go with him. You all just stay here." said Beat as he ran into following Growlithe.

"I wonder if they'll be alright?" Eri asked. "Should we go with him?"

"No, he doesn't." Neku said. "He told us to wait them here. So, let's wait for him."

"Then, perhaps we should do some cleaning." Takeru said.

"That's a good idea. We need to clean Shroomish's house so they won't get sick." Shiki agreed to help.

Before they started the cleaning, one the Shroomish approached them, tells them that they wanted to help too. But, recalling the Shroomish condition Takeru said no, but Shroomish badly want to help, as a sign of thank you for giving them the food. Seeing how passionate all the Shroomish is, Takeru agreed to let the Shroomish help the cleaning. They split the work into 4 teams. Neku's team brings the water, Takeru's team and Eri's team are doing the cleaning and Shiki's team goes find the help.

In the middle of the Petalburg Woods, Growlithe has found some berries. Beat watches him from behind. When Growlithe tries to take the berries, the Vigoroth trio stole it from him. Growlithe really angry and try to take the berries back, but get scratched by Vigoroth. Beat groaned and can't sit here to let them attack Growlithe anymore. The Vigoroths approaches Growlithe and teasing him as a weak Pokemon. Growlithe attacks them with Flamethrower, causing one of the Vigoroth's faces got burned. This make the Vigoroth angry and try to scratch Growlithe once again, but get stopped by Beat's Treecko who using Quick Attack.

"If you want to fight, fight fairly! Don't you just dare to fight in groups!" Beat said.

Growlithe surprised to see Beat has followed him all this time without known by him. The Vigoroth has become more angry and try to attack Beat. Beat told his Treecko uses Double Team to make the Vigoroth confused. At the right timing, Treecko along with his clones uses Energy Ball to send away The Vigoroths to the sky. Then Beat took back Growlithe's berries.

"Here you go." Beat put the berries in front of Growlithe.

Growlithe then barks at him, asking him why he has protected him. Beat pets his head and tell him that he hate to see a Pokemon got bullied by other Pokemon. Growlithes then bark at him again, he tells him that he was strong. Don't need to be protected. Beat shook his head and tells him, even he is strong he need to be protected too. Beat then took out his Pokeball and shows it in front of Growlithe.

"'cause you said you are strong, how about if you go with me? Be my partner."

Growlithe just stares at the ball and didn't respond to Beat's question. Beat knows, it will take a time for him to be trusted by Growlithe. He then kept the ball in his pocket.

"Well then, let's go back and give these berries to your friend."

Growlithe nods and both of them went back to the old building. Once they back to the old building, Beat and Growlithe surprised, seeing the old building have become clean. Neku and the others greeted them back. All of them was having a Poffin party, thanks to Takeru. The Shroomish asks the Growlithe to join. The Growlithe nods and join to eat the Poffin. The berries that Beat was holding, Takeru took it to make some more Poffin. In the middle of their party, they were getting interrupted by Uzuki and Kariya again.

"Wow. Seems like you guys was holding a party, huh? May we join?" Uzuki asked them, mockingly.

"For what we invite you if all you can do is just messing around? This party is only for Shroomish and Growlithe!" Neku said.

"Aw.. I'm sad to hear that. Fine! Guess we need to beg you with force." Uzuki send out her Seviper.

"Come join the party, Vigoroth!" Kariya send out his Vigoroth as well.

"Oh, not this again.." Takeru told his Ralts to use Psychic to push away the Team Reaper to the outside of the building.

"Try to act tough, huh? Let's see what you got." Kariya told his Vigoroth to use Swift.

Shiki told her Beautifly to uses Silver Wind to counter the Swift. Uzuki's Seviper uses Bind to Mudkip and Treecko, making them unable to move. While binding Mudkip and Treecko, Seviper use Sludge Bomb toward Torchic and Ralts. Ralts blocked it with his Psychic and threw it away toward Vigoroth. Torchic and Charmander use Peck and Scratch toward Seviper, but both of them got slammed away by Seviper tail. Seeing them was in trouble, Growlithe and Shroomish decided to help. Growlithe uses Thunder Fang to Seviper tail, giving it a shock and released both Mudkip and Treecko. While the gang of Shroomish uses Stun Spore toward Vigoroth, causing him to get paralyzed.

Neku and Shiki told to Taillow and Beautifly to use Whirlwind to spread away the Stun Spore toward Team Reapers, causing them unable to move. With that, everyone combined their power to send away the Team Reaper. After the battle, when Takeru and the others want to leave, Growlithe ran toward Beat and jumps to his head, hiding below his beanie. Takeru and the others smiled, knowing that Growlithe like Beat and wants to go with him. Beat then take the Pokeball to ask Growlithe to go inside, but Growlithe refuses to go in, he prefers to walk beside Beat. Then Takeru and the others said goodbye to Shroomish and continue their way to Rustboro City.


	9. Chapter 9

**Detective Prince**

After they had walked for a long time enough, they finally can get out of Petalburg Woods with safely even they should have to fight some mysterious monster when passing through it. Not far from where they are, they have seen a city in front of them. There's no mistaken, it is Rustboro City. They immediately ran toward it. Arriving in the city, they have realized that it's really spacious.

"Whoa! This city is bigger than Petalburg City! said Beat as he looks around.

"Yeah! And besides, there's a lot of buildings here." Eri said as well. "How about if we look around for awhile?"

"Hm... It would be better if we go to the Pokemon Center first. We can look around this city later." Takeru said.

"You're right." Neku nods in agreement. "And then again, those troublemakers will show up again wherever we are. If we haven't prepared, our Pokemon will be their target."

"Oh.. right. The Team Reaper. When those guys will get their lesson?" Shiki sighed as she remembered about them. "Oh, well.. Let's just go to a Pokemon Center shall we?"

Inside of the Pokemon Center, they all have seen a Moogle as the owner of the Pokemon Center. Neku, Shiki and Beat were confused when they have seen him here, while the Moogle, they know is working at the Littleroot Town Pokemon Center. Takeru and Eri has noticed the face of those 3 are confused when looking at the Moogle.

"Hey." Eri waved her hand in front of the 3 of them. "What's wrong with you guys? Why did you all seems confused?"

"Oh, it's nothing. We've just surprised." Beat replied. "We remember we had met with him at Littleroot Town Pokemon Center. But, he is standing in front of us. How could he can be here?" He asked confusedly.

Takeru then chuckled when he heard it. "You still haven't seen the Moogle's family photo album, huh?"

"Photo album?" asked the 3 of them as they blinked their eyes.

"Omigosh! I have seen it! They are so cute!" Eri said.

Neku, Beat and Shiki have become more confused.

"Come with me. I'll show you." said Takeru as he approaches the Moogle.

The others followed. After everyone approaching him, Takeru asked to Moogle to lend his family photo album to them. Neku, Beat and Shiki were startled when they saw the photo.

"Whoa! There's so many of them!" said Beat as he couldn't believe there's so many Moogles in the photo.

"But all of them looks same. Just... those things on their head looks different. What is it called?" asked Neku as him, pointing toward a round thingy on Moogles head from the photo.

"It's called as Pompom, Kupo." Moogle replied.

"Oh. Why there's so many colors for that.. Pompom?"

"To tell which of us is the oldest and the younger, Kupo."

"Then what number are you in your family?" Shiki asked, looking toward the Moogle.

"I'm the number 4th in Moogles family also the number 4th older brother. The Moogle you've met at Littleroot Town Pokemon Center is our eldest brother, Kupo."

"I see. So that was the 1st Moogle in your family." Shiki said. "That's mean the one in Oldale Town and Petalburg City are the 2nd and the 3rd, huh?"

Moogle nodded.

"I see. Then the next one is the 5th and so on, right?"

"Yes! You're a pretty smart girl, Kupo."

Shiki then chuckled and smiled.

"Oh yeah, Moogle. Can you heal our Pokemon?" Takeru asked.

"Of course! Leave it to me, Kupo!"

Then Takeru and the others hands over their Pokeballs to Moogle asked him to heal their Pokemon. While waiting for their Pokemon fully healed, they were sitting on the sofa inside there.

"So, after this, what are we gonna do?" Beat asked.

"Hm..." Takeru tilts his head as he thought about what are they going to do while they were waiting for their Pokemon fully healed. "... I don't know. But I'll just stay here. You guys can walk around the city."

"Is that so.. I think I'll take a nap awhile here." Beat said.

"Then I'll stay here as well." Neku said as well.

"So, just left me and Eri? Oh well, we could go shopping. Let's go Eri!"

Eri nodded. "Okay."

The girls then leave the Pokemon Center and go to Pokemon Mart. Inside of the Pokemon Mart, Shiki and Eri have bought a lot of medicine such as a Potion, Antidote and etc. Before they left the Pokemon Mart, both of them have heard the people around them talking about the mysterious being.

"I really have seen it last night! It's looks like a table and could fly!" said an adult male.

"W-While I.. I saw it looks like a police and.. d-dolls.." said the little boy

"W-What!? T-Then.. Rustboro City is not safe anymore! We have to leave this city!" said the woman.

"C-Calm down.. We just need to stay in the house at the night time. So they won't attack us." said a teenager.

Hearing this, Shiki and Eri have got new information. An information about new enemies beside the Noise. Both of them immediately left the Pokemon Mart and go back to the Pokemon Center to share the information they have acquired to the others. Arriving at the Pokemon Center, they hurriedly sit together with the others and tell them what kind of news they have got just now.

"Guys! I have got something to tell you." Shiki said, as her face expression turn serious.

Seeing how serious Shiki is, Neku tried to woke up Beat from his nap. "Wake up, Beat. Shiki is going to tell us something, which is really important."

Beat then woke up and rubs his eyes. "Hm..? What's up..?" asked Beat as he still felt little sleepy.

"We've got a news that every night this city was attacked by the monsters." Eri said.

"Is that suppossed to be the Noise?" Takeru asked.

"I'm not sure if that was the Noise... But I recall they have mentioned something." Eri replied.

"What is it?" Neku asked.

"These monster is look like table, doll, and police." Shiki said. "There's no Noise that look like that, right?"

"Hm.. Yeah. So the new enemies have come, huh? What is going on anyway.." Takeru thought.

"But why should be at the nighttime?" asked Neku as he crossed his arms and think about the reason.

The atmosphere around them was silent as everyone thinking about the reason. The silence ended when Beat asks something.

"Wait a minute. If those monsters always appeared at nighttime.. What will happened to the wild Pokemon out there?"

Takeru responded to Beat's question as he was in a thought. "There might be two possibilities that could happen. Hurt or killed.."

Everyone was startled when they heard Takeru said like that.

"Pokemon.. got.. killed..?" asked Shiki which she began to feel scared.

"It's just my opinion. Don't think about it. Just forgot about what I just said earlier." Takeru sighed. "I'm going to ask Moogle. You guys wait here." He went to approaching Moogle, while the others are waiting for him.

"Hey, Moogle." He calls him as he approached him. "Do you know anything about the mysterious monster that always attacking this city every night?"

"Hm.. Not too much. All I know is just they have come here and strike everything without a reason. But what I heard of a rumor, that those monsters came here because there's someone calling them, Kupo."

"Someone called them all?"

"Yes. As for this person whereabout we don't know. It is said that this person also mysterious too, Kupo."

Takeru thought for a moment before he replied to him. "Then let us find more information about it and we are going to stay here tonight."

"Alright. I will prepared 2 rooms for all of you."

Moogle then go to take all of their Pokeballs and returning to them.

"Here. All of your Pokemon already fully healed."

"Thank you." Takeru then kept it in his pocket. "We'll leave now." He then went to the other and returning their Pokeballs and leaving the Pokemon Center.

Moogle waved to them to say goodbye. At the outside, the others asked Takeru, what kind of information he has got from the Moogle.

"So, what just Moogle said to you?" Neku asked.

"The reason those monsters come here every night is because someone is calling them to come here."

"Someone?" asked Beat as he gave a confused look to him.

Takeru nodded. "Yeah. There must be something in here is wanted by that person, but we just don't know what this person wants."

"If you say like that, this person might be not a Pokemon Trainer." Shiki said.

"Yeah. Shiki's right. How come a Pokemon Trainer or normal people can summoned horrible monster like that." Eri added.

"It seems from the topic of your conversation sounds like a case to me." said the slender young man with wearing a hat who was standing in front of them.

All of them looked toward him. They are confused, never seen that person during their way to Rustboro City.

"Who are you?" Takeru asked.

The slender young man raised his hat a bit to show his face to all of them.

"My name is Naoto Shirogane."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rustboro City Pursuit!

Takeru and friend have met a boy named Naoto Shirogane. He is has seen interested to the topic of their conversation about those mysterious monster. But there's still a lot of thing about him that they aren't know yet.

"Naoto Shirogane, huh?"

He nodded. "I am the 5th generation of my family, the Shirogane's. We've been known as detectives and work together with the police."

"Detective!? That's cool!" Shiki and Eri were amazed to him when they heard it.

He smiled. "It seems that you all haven't met any detective in your life, huh?"

"Yeah. That's right." Beat replied.

"What a coincidence, we are looking for a someone like you to help us, uh... Naoto, right?" said Neku as he try to memorizing his name.

"Is this about that monster thing you're all talking about? If so, it would be nice if you introduce your name first before we talk about it more further."

"Oh, please excuse us." Takeru replied. "My name is Takeru." He mentioned his name as he look at his friend as well. "They are my friend, Neku, Shiki, Beat and Eri."

"It's nice to meet you." The four of them greeted him.

"It's nice to meet you all too." He also greeted them. "Well then, if you want to discuss about that monster thing, let's discuss it in my house."

"So, you live here?" Beat asked.

"Yes. I live with my grandfather and his assistance here." said Naoto as he walked toward his house.

The others then followed him from behind. Arriving in front of his house, they saw a building that looked like an office, with a sign saying 'The Shirogane Detective Agency' written on it.

"Shirogane Detective Agency, huh? So, this is your house?" asked Neku as he looked at him.

Naoto nodded. "Yes. It's also as a workplace for our family. Please come in." said Naoto as he opened the door to let his new friend to step in.

When get inside, they have met two adults man were sitting in the living room whose they are Naoto's Grandfather and his grandpa assistance Yakushiji.

"Who are they, Naoto?" asked as old man to his grandson.

"They're all my friend. I have invited them here because they have a case that I interested to." Naoto replied as he looked toward Takeru and the others. "This is my grandfather and his assistant, Yakushiji-san." He introduced his family to them.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Five of them bowed their heads to them.

His grandpa smiled and nodded to them while his assistant bowed to them as well. Shiki and Eri have saw him bow to five of them. They feel bad when there's someone older than them bowed to them.

"M-Mr. Y-Yakushiji.. You don't need to bowed to us like that. W-We feel bad if you do, because we are younger than you. We're the one who suppossed to do that." said the girls.

"It's alright. I'm already get used to it." Yakushiji chuckled. "Just call me Yakushiji-san."

The girls nodded. "Alright, Yakushiji-san."

"Well then, please have a seat and then we will talk about the case." Naoto said.

After everyone have a seat, they began to talk about the case.

"So, what kind of the monster you all have saw?"

Everyone looked at Takeru as they let him to talk about it. "Well, this monster come in various form. We had encountered them lately and their form are Slimy, Lickers, Doll, Police and Table. I don't know how they showed up, but all we know is that those monster only come at the nighttime."

"A monster come in various form and only showed up at the nighttime? That's... Sounds kinda familiar."

"Yakushiji, please bring some books that fit with the information those kids shared with us." Mr. Shirogane said.

"Understood." Then he went to take some books his master asked for.

Once he put the books on the table, Takeru borrowed one of it and began search the monster data in those books. Naoto and his grandpa also try to search it from the other books. After awhile, Takeru has discovered the monster data in the book he has borrowed. The others also looked at the book, and they have learned that thing was called as Shadows.

"So.. those things are called as Shadows?" Takeru asked.

Naoto looked at him as he surprised that there's a Shadows in Pokemon world. Then he borrowed the book that Takeru had been borrowed earlier, now he already understand that the monster had been fought by Takeru and the others was the Shadows. But still, he also didn't know how the Shadows can showed up here.

"Shadows? Is it a dangerous being?" asked Mr. Shirogane as he never heard of it.

"Yes. We're the one who almost get attacked by them when we are passing through Petalburg Woods." Neku replied.

"So they're really exists, huh?" said Naoto as he thinking about something. "It seems that I'll need your help then. You said that they are showing up and strike the city at the nighttime because there's someone has summoned them, correct? Then, let's solved this mystery together."

"Are you sure you gonna solved this mystery, Naoto-sama?" Yakushiji asked.

He nodded. "For me, this case is really interesting. And, I also need your help too Yakushiji-san. Please protect grandpa when the nighttime is come."

"Understood."

"We also will protect him, Yakushiji-san and Mr. Shirogane." Takeru said.

"I counting on you, young man." Mr. Shirogane replied.

Five of them bowed to him. Then they leave the Shirogane's building. Naoto also asked permission to his grandpa to go with them. After everyone at the outside, Naoto has remembered that he need to pick up someone from the school. So, he went to Rustboro Trainer School and asked the other to go with her. In the school, there's so many thing that Neku, Beat, Shiki and Eri haven't see. So they decided to walk around. Shiki and Eri went to the Cooking Class while Neku and Beat went to the Fighting Class. Then just left Naoto and Takeru who were looking and waiting for someone they need to pick up from the school.

"Takeru-kun. Can you wait here for awhile? I'm gonna check at the library if she was there." Naoto said.

"Sure then." Takeru replied.

Then Naoto left and went to the library. Suddenly, there's a little girl that accidentally bumped toward Takeru as she didn't saw him stand in front of her.

"Ouch.." a little girl groaned.

Takeru turned back and quickly helped her to get up. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes.. I-I'm okay.." The little girl looked at him. "Who are you..?"

"My name is Takeru. I'm a friend of Naoto Shirogane. Did you know him?"

"Oh! Yes, I know her. He usually pick me up when it's time for me to go home. And, by the way. My name is Nanako." She smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Nanako-chan."

As they were talking, Naoto suddenly already back and approached them.

"So here you are, Nanako-chan."

Nanako looked at Naoto. "Yes." She smiled at him. "I have befriended with Takeru."

He smiled. "That's good. Having a lot of friends is nice, isn't it?"

She nodded happily.

"Well then, I guess we're just need to wait for the others." said Takeru as he looked around if Neku and the others already back. 15 minutes later, the others back. They told to Takeru about what they have learned and saw at here. After they're done talking, they decided to take Nanako back to her home safely. Before Nanako went inside to her house, she really curious to who the others are and so she asked Takeru again who are they. Takeru then introduced her to his friend.

"The one who was wearing headphones is Neku. The girl who was wearing a glasses is Shiki. The other girl that was wearing a hat is Eri and the other guy that was wearing a beanie is Beat. They are my friend and they are really nice. You should play with them, Nanako-chan."

"C-Can I?" asked Nanako as she looked at her other new friend.

"Sure, Nanako-chan." said Shiki as she approached her. "Let's play together sometime." She smiled at her.

"Me too. Me and Shiki will play with you whenever you asked, we will be there for you." Eri added.

"Thank you." Nanako smiled to them.

After they have known each other, Nanako went inside to her house. Now, Takeru, Naoto and the others just need to wait till the nighttime come. So they went to take a break first. Naoto went to his home while the others went back to the Pokemon Center. The nighttime has come, so they immediately went to outside to meet with Naoto who already waiting for them at the outside of the Pokemon Center. Before they began to walk around the city at night, they have met a guy which is this guy knew Naoto so he approached them.

"What are you doing at this time?" asked an adults man.

"Don't worry about it, Dojima-san. We're just want to investigate some stuff. Perhaps you should go back to your home and protect Nanako." said Naoto as he replied to him. "I'm sorry if I'm asking you to go home, Dojima-san. But this is a serious case."

"What kind of the case you're talking about? Is it a serial murder? And what's wrong with Nanako?"

Before they replied Dojima question, a Shadows have showed up around them. This time the Shadows have come in a large number which can't be counted with the fingers.

"Dammit! They already come!" said Beat as he response to the enemy presence.

"Dojima-san! Hurry and go back to your home to protect Nanako-chan!" Naoto warned him.

He nodded and quickly rushed toward to his home. As he rushed toward to his home, some Shadows try to attack him but he have protected by Naoto's Houndour which shooting a Shadow Ball to the enemy.

"Keep going, Dojima-san! I'll back you up!"

Dojima then rushed again toward his home and get followed by Naoto and his Houndour from behind to protect him. Takeru and the others also send out all of their Pokemon to fight all the Shadows that have come to attack Rustboro City. Shiki's Beautifly, Eri's Vivillon and Neku's Taillow fight the Shadows on the air while the other left was fight the Shadows on the ground. Not only the Shadows this time have come in a large number, but they also can use elemental attacks too. Some Table Shadows use Garu skill to attack them. Treecko is the one who got hitted by it and it cause a fatal damage for him.

"Damn! They have found out Treecko's weakness!" said Beat as he quickly gave a Potion to his Treecko and told to his Growlithe to use Flame Wheel to attack the Shadows.

The Shadows successfully dodge it and try to use Garu skill again to Treecko. Shiki's Beautifly and Eri's Vivillon quickly used Electroweb to zapped all of the Shadows as they tried to protect Treecko.

"Thanks you, Shiki! Eri!"

"No problem. It's already our job, right? We should protect each other!" Shiki said.

"Let's kill all of them together." Eri said as well.

Beat nodded and told to his Treecko to use Energy Ball and his Growlithe to use Flamethrower to attack the Shadows that still flying around on the sky. Shiki's Beautifly used Silver Wind to wiped out all of the Shadows in the ground and got sliced by Eri's Vivillon Air Cutter moves. Takeru's Ralts keep using Psychic to control all of the Shadows and slam all of them to their company, while his Torchic keep using Flamethrower toward Neku's Mudkip Mud Bomb to create a big explosive to kill all of the Shadows around them. But those strategies still not enough strong to kill all of it.

After have escorting Dojima safely back to his home, Naoto immediately went back to where Takeru and the others were to join forces with them. But on the way, he got blocked by some Shadows. He doesn't have a choice so he send out his Surskit to help his Houndour to fight the Shadows. Back at Takeru and the others were, seeing their Pokemon began feel tired after keep attacking the Shadows but they are just keep showing up, they didn't know how to defeat them anymore.

"What should we do now? Our Pokemon already tired." asked Neku as he try to ask the other if they have a plan.

"I don't know.. They are too strong and too many." said Shiki.

"Is there anything we can use to attack them?" Eri asked.

"There's no weapon shop here.. so we're out of luck now.." said Takeru as he also didn't know what should they do now.

"Ngh! Can't you all just die immediately when we were attacking you, dumbass!" Beat yelled at the Shadows as he mad toward them.

Shiki then suddenly remembered that she still have other Pokemon, which she has get it from her cousin. Without a doubt, she immediately send it out and have revealed as Roserade. Everyone was amazed when seeing her new perfectly evolved Pokemon. Then Shiki tried to told her Roserade to use Grass Knot moves, a skill that her cousin have told to her when her cousing give it to her. Roserade's eyes glowing as she summoned a giant whip of the plant which it has binded all of the Shadows and die at once after got squeezed by the Grass Knot. Everyone was speechless when seeing how strong her Roserade is. But they didn't care about that, and immediately went to help Naoto.

Arriving at where Naoto were fighting the Shadows alongside his Pokemon, Shiki's Roserade immediately use Energy Ball to kill the Shadows at once. Naoto feel relieved that he has been helped by them. After they have becoming a group, they have heard a weird voice inside of the abandoned building which they have decided to checked it out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Wheel Of Unfortunate

Arriving in the abandoned building, they have saw that inside of it have a lot of the broken machines. Those machine seems to be used for to reviving the fossil Pokemon, but now it can't be used anymore. As Naoto looked around, he realized that he know this place. It was known as Rustboro Fossil Lab, where when he was a kid, his grandpa always took him to come here to see the process to revive a Pokemon from fossil. But that time, there was an accident in Rustboro City when he was a kid, where all of the fossil Pokemon have gone berserk and attacking the city. The Rustboro City President asked the scientist to closed their lab in order to didn't cause a terrible accident like that again. But one thing that have make him really curious about what have happened here is the broken machines. All he knows that time when the scientist close the lab, there's no information that the lab's machine have broken by something else.

"How could this happened..?" He mumbled as he think.

The others have noticed that he was talking to himself as he was lost in thought.

"What's wrong, Naoto-kun?" Shiki asked.

Naoto then look toward Shiki and shook her head. "Nothing. I just have remembered this place."

"You did?" asked Beat as he gave him a confused look.

He nodded. "This place was known as Rustboro Fossil Lab before, but sense there's a terrible accident happened back there, this place have been closed forever."

"So this is a fossil lab, huh? I bet there's a different between this lab and Prof. Birch's lab." Neku said.

Takeru nodded. "Just a little difference. This lab is mainly focused to revive, take care of the fossil Pokemon and the scientist who are working in fossil lab is know a lot about fossil Pokemon while Prof. Birch's lab is a place for a new trainer to get their first Pokemon, also his lab can be used for healing our Pokemon like we did in the Pokemon Center and he know everything about Pokemon."

"So, in other words, the scientist are more know about fossil Pokemon while Prof. Birch is know everything about Pokemon, even a myth too?" Eri asked.

"Yeah." Takeru nodded to Eri, then he looked toward Naoto. "Anyway, what kind of the terrible accident that have happened here before?"

"The fossil Pokemon have gone berserk and attack the city." Naoto replied.

"Since when?"

"10 Years ago. That's why this lab have been closed forever, in order to avoid the same accident."

Suddenly, the light inside of that building is on but no one have showed up. Everyone is looking around, who knows that there'll be a surprise attack will come toward them. But there's nothing coming as well. The only thing they have encountered is an eerie voice who has come from nowhere. Shiki and Eri were scared after hearing that voice which have make them thought that was a ghost.

"Hehehehe.. I've been waiting for you all this time."

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" said Beat as he try to called that voice to face them directly.

"What an impatient guests.." The eerie voice chuckled. "It seems you all can't wait to play with me, huh?"

"Play?" Neku asked. "What do you mean?"

"Ever heard a game called The Wheel Of Fortune?"

"The Wheel Of Fortune?" said Naoto as he thought. "The game that was testing peoples luck." Naoto suddenly have caught the meaning of the 'play' the eerie voice said earlier.  
"I see. You spreading the rumor in Rustboro City through the peoples you scared and making those rumor more interesting to caught our attention cause you already know that we are going to investigate it. Am I correct?"

"Hahahaha... Yes. You are really smart. No wonder that you have been known as the ace detective in this city."

Suddenly the door have been locked. Shiki and Eri were startled knowing that they can't escape anymore. They're already trapped.

"Let us go now!" said Eri as she forced the eerie voice to unlocked the door.

"Why? Are you scared? Hm... How about this? I'll let you go, but with one condition."

"What is it?" Takeru asked.

"Just come in little further and I'll let you know. I'll be waiting for you all at the back of this room."

The voice then have gone, then Naoto and the others try to think what should they do now.

"Are we really going to after that voice? It said it will let us go but with one condition. I already know it must be forcing us to play it's game, but I don't know why I have a bad feeling about this." said Shiki as she felt worried.

"We've got no other choice, Shiki. If we didn't, we can't escape and trapped here forever." Neku replied.

"Neku is right." said Beat as he nods in agreement. "Beside, we're just need to beat it down when we're playing it's game."

"But.. I really have a bad feeling about this.."

"As long we careful, we'll be fine." said Takeru as he slowly walk toward the room where their enemies have been waiting.

The others also following him from behind. After they have arrived at the back of the room where their enemy have been waiting, they only saw an empty field and a mysterious hooded person stand in the middle of the field. Everyone has thought that must be the person who have trapped them here and force them to play a game. So, they approached him.

"Finally we have found you." Takeru said.

"Oh, you already came. Very well then, as I promised I'll let you know what you must do to escape from here."

"We don't need you to tell us anymore! We already know that you're gonna force us to play your game even we refused it!" Eri said.

"What a scary girl you are.. Fine then." The mysterious hooded person summoned a card that have Fortune symbol. "This will be your game. Enjoy." He has disappeared and that card lying down on the floor. Within a second, a shadow have appeared from that card. A shadow that looks like a mechanical-dog have appeared in the middle of the field which is ready to fight Naoto and the others.

"So, this is the game we should play? You gotta be kidding! How come this little shadow can beat six of us here. Man, this is just wasting our time.." said Beat as he thought that it'll be impossible for a shadow like that can defeat them.

But he was wrong, that shadow is looks really strong. It immediately summoned a giant Wheel of Fortune, it's jump to the wheel and using it's tail to be a key to spin the wheel and stopped at the fire symbol which make it use Maragion to attack directly toward Beat. Seeing the enemy cast fire to his friend, Neku instantly send out his Mudkip and told to him to use Water Gun to block the fire.

"That shadow.. is little different.. from the one we had fought before.." Neku said. "This one is stronger and I have felt it's different. Do you know what's this shadow, Naoto?" He looked at him.

"I haven't seen any kind of the shadow that looks like this, but as you said it's strong which have make me thought this one is a boss." He said as he looked at the window and has noticed there's a Fullmoon on the night sky. "I see. So this is one of those Fullmoon Shadow, huh?"

"Fullmoon Shadow?" Takeru asked.

He nodded. "A boss of the shadow that only appeared at the midnight with a fullmoon on the sky. I have read some books in the library and it have an information about this kind of the shadow. It seems they have returned for a some reason."

"So you mean, these Fullmoon Shadows have come to this world before, huh?"

"Yes. But as I read from that book, these shadow have got annihilated by a legendary pokemon, it was Rayquaza."

"Rayquaza.. Sounds powerful.." Takeru try to imagine how this pokemon looks like.

"But for now, let's stopped this shadow first!" Naoto send out his Houndour.

The others nodded and send out their pokemon as well. The battle also began. Before the shadow spin the wheel again, Naoto and the others try to attack it first. Beat's Treecko and Shiki's Roserade used Energy Ball to attack the shadow's tail to make it apart from the wheel. The Energy balls damage has make the tail loosen a bit in the wheel. Then Neku's Taillow, Eri's Vivillon and Shiki's Beautifly used Steel Wing to broke the shadow tail. It was succeed which have give a chance for Takeru and the other to destroy the wheel. All of their Pokemon used their strongest attack to destroy the wheel, then it has disappeared.

"Hell yeah! We've destroyed the wheel! Now this will gonna be easy." said Beat as he proud that they have destroyed the wheel.

"Anyway, do you know this shadow, Naoto? I mean the name or something like that." Neku asked.

"It's Fortune." He replied.

"Fortune, huh. I wonder what it's weakness? Hey, Takeru. Do you know it's weakness?"

"Looking from it's appearance, this Fortune is Steel type. So, it's weakness are Fire, Ground and Fighting."

"But we doesn't have a Fighting type Pokemon here." Shiki said.

"I know. That's why we only can counts to our Fire and Ground type Pokemon, which they are Torchic, Charmander, Growlithe, Houndour and Mudkip."

"We also can help make the fire type more stronger too. Just leave it to our Vivillon and Beautifly." Eri said.

Takeru nodded. "Alright. Before it summoned the wheel again, let's destroy it!"

Before their Pokemon succesfully gave the deadly damage to it, The Fortune get up and dash toward their pokemon as it was using a Tackle but more stronger. While the pokemon were injured after tackled by the Fortune, it immediately summoned the wheel again and this time it was using Mabufula which he try to freeze all of them. Takeru quickly send out his Ralts and told him to use Barrier to protect everyone. Then after his Torchic get up, he told to him to use Flamethrower to the shadow. Eri, Beat and Naoto also told to their Fire type Pokemon to use Flamethrower as well, to make the fire more stronger. But the shadow use it's wheel as a shield so the Flamethrower is missed. Shiki told to her Roserade to use Grass Knot to bind it to prevent it to escape and Neku's Mudkip use Mud Bomb to attack it.

The Fortune started becoming weak after took a damage from it's weakness type attack. Takeru and the others heal their Pokemon with Super Potion before they told their Pokemon to fight again. As they have noticed their enemy have become weak, Takeru's Torchic with Speed Boost ability quickly gathered all of his power to cast the strongest Flamethrower, even with this speed he still failed to attack it. The Fortune has summoned another wheel. This time the wheel effect is healing it, so it still have enough power to fight them again.

"Damn! So the wheel also can be used to healing too!? This is really wasting our time if we keep make it weak and then it keep healing itself all over again." Beat groaned.

"There must be a way to prevent it to heal itself. Make sure we keep an eye on the wheel." said Naoto as he suggested.

Everyone nodded.

Back at where Dojima house, who was protecting Nanako from the shadows. Even he already locked all of the door, but they're still feel unsafe. The shadows have surrounding his house and they can't escape anymore.

"Dad.. I'm scared.." said Nanako as she hiding behind his dad.

"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you." He replied to his daughter. 'Geez.. When will this thing gonna be disappeared.. I wonder if those kids were alright even they are with Shirogane..' He thought in his mind.

Suddenly the shadows that have surrounding his house have disappeared. Seeing they have disappeared already, Dojima and Nanako gave a sigh of relief. But they still curious who have killed all the shadows. They know Yu wasn't here to help, while Naoto was helping the new kids that have come to the Rustboro City. So, they really didn't have a clue about who have helped them. Then the door has opened and it was revealed as Naoto's Grandpa and his assistant Yakushiji.

"Dojima-san, are you alright?" Yakushiji asked.

"Yes, I'm alright. Same for Nanako. We never thought that you have come to save us. Thank you." He then looked at his daughter. "C'mon, Nanako. Say thank you to uncle Yakushiji and Mr. Shirogane."

"Thank you." said Nanako as she bowed to them.

Mr. Shirogane and Yakushiji nodded. Sense they were in Dojima house, they decided to stay over there until the shadows really have leave the Rustboro City.

The Fortune spin the wheel again, but this time it's looks more suspicious. The board on the wheel have an upward and downward arrows now. After the wheel have stopped spinning around, the pointer stopped at the downward arrow mark. But there's nothing happened. Takeru and the others didn't get attacked by it. Seeing the enemy didn't attack them, they decided to finish it at once. But surprisingly, their Pokemon movement have became extremely slow.

"What just happened?!" asked Neku as he surprised seeing all of their Pokemon movement have become slow.

"Does the enemy have used a special skill?" Takeru asked as well.

Naoto try to analyze everything during their battle with the Fortune. From the beginning, their Pokemon still can move around normally with normal speed, but now suddenly their Pokemon speed have been slowed down. He then remembered seeing that suspicious arrows mark in the wheel of fortune. After have analyze everything, he already know what happens.

"It seems our Pokemon have slowed down is because it was using those downward arrows mark."

"Downward arrows mark? Oh! Don't tell me it's effect is to decreasing our Pokemon speed." Eri said.

Naoto nodded. "If it keep using that skill, it'll be impossible for us to killed it."

"Tch.. What should we do now..?" Beat trying to think about a strategy to defeat their enemy with their slowed Pokemon.

Takeru just looked at his Torchic and keep wishing that his Torchic keep activating his Speed Boost ability. Only his Torchic that he can count for now cause he's the one who can move around quickly, even with his slower speed now but there's a chance for his Torchic's speed returned to normal because of it's ability. The Fortune spin the wheel again and it was stopped at fire mark, which make it use Maragion again. Takeru told to his Ralts to use Barrier to protect all of them. Surprisingly, the Barrier that created by Ralts can bounce back the Maragion toward the shadow, which it is critical hit. Suddenly the slower effect has worn off. All of their Pokemon can move around with normally again. Then Takeru told to his Torchic to use Flamethrower with full charge. But, suddenly his Torchic is glowing and have evolved into Combusken.

Everyone amazed seeing his Pokemon has evolved in the middle of the fight. Takeru was glad, seeing his Torchic finally evolved. Sense he has Combusken now, the battle would be easier.

"Guys, I have a plan now." Takeru said as he looked at the other.

"Really? What is your plan?" asked Beat as he was curious.

Takeru then asked them to form a circle and tell them about what is his plan. The others seems agreed and understand what should they do. Then they began to started their plan. Takeru told to his Ralts to use Psychic to control the shadow, making it floating for awhile. Then Shiki, Eri and Neku gave to their Beautifly, Vivillon and Taillow a X Speed and X Attack to increasing their stats. After that, Takeru's Ralts slam the shadow to the floor with his psychic power. After that, Naoto told to his Surskit to use Ice Beam to froze the shadows feet. Cause it can't move anymore, Neku, Shiki and Eri told to their Flying type Pokemon to use Steel Wing to destroy the wheel.

After the wheel was destroyed, they now will kill the shadow. The Fortune also didn't want to lose. It has shattered the ice on it's feet and increasing it's speed as well. Then with swiftly, it come toward Takeru and the others. Then Beat and Naoto told to their Fire type Pokemon to use Flame Wheel to clash with the shadow speed. After awhile, Growlithe and Houndour can't fight it again cause they already felt tired. Even they are no match to it, but they have weakened it with burn it with their Flame Wheel. As the shadow began feeling weak, it tried to summoned the wheel again. But get stopped by Shiki's Roserade which was using Grass Knot to bind it then slam it to ceiling. Beat's Treecko and Eri's Charmander whom already stand on the ceiling use their Iron Tail to slam back the shadow to the ground. Finally, Takeru's Combusken use Double Kick to it to kick it to the air and giving it the last combo to end the fight with his Brick Break.

The shadow was finally destroyed and has disappeared. Then the card have appeared from the sky which it's a Fortune card. Everyone didn't know what's that card for, but they took it and let Naoto have it. Suddenly, the mysterious hooded person have showed up again.

"Well done, everyone. It seems you all really enjoyed this game, huh?" He said as he gave them applause.

"Enjoyed?! We almost got killed, you dumbass!" Beat replied.

He just chuckled. "Even so, but you have survived. I'll be looking forward to play with you again sometime." He took off his hoodie and revealed a green mask with a swirls on the top each other with a strange smiles. "Ta-ta." He waved to them and disappeared in the black mist.

With that, everyone leave that place. Dojima has noticed that shadow have gone already and it's already safe now. So, Mr. Shirogane and Yakushiji parted away and left to their home. Naoto and the others have met his Grandpa and his assistance. So, Naoto parted with them and go back with his Grandpa and his assistance to their home, while Takeru and the others went back to the Pokemon Center. The next morning, Naoto has come to the Pokemon Center to met with them. Everyone were surprised seeing him have come here early this morning. They wonder what happened.

"Wow, Naoto-kun. You're so early to come here today." said Eri as she greeted him.

"Yes. The reason I have come here early is because there's something I want to ask you." He replied.

"Something that you wanted to ask to us? Sure. What do you want to ask?" said Takeru as he allowing Naoto to asked.

"Can I joined with you? Having a journey with you must be gave me a lot of the cases to solved. I have thought there's still a mystery like last night in the future that have been waiting for us to solved. So.."

Before Naoto try to finished his sentence, Takeru already said yes. He allowed Naoto to join with them to having a journey together. The others also agreed. Naoto was really glad and smiled.

"Thank you very much. Let's keep working together to solved these mystery, Leader."

Takeru felt little surprised when he heard Naoto was calling him a leader. "Please, just call me Takeru. I prefer all of you to call my name than leader."

"Very well then, Takeru-kun."

"Hey, guess we need to started calling you as Naoto-kun." Beat said.

Naoto chuckled. "If you want, Daisuke-kun."

"H-Hey! Since when you called me with that name?" Beat felt surprised.

"After I heard Takeru-kun called you with that name. Is it okay for me to call you that as well?"

"Well.. fine. It's alright."

"Hey, let's get something to eat. We still didn't have breakfast yet." Neku said.

"Well then, let's go to the Rustboro restaurant. I'll treat you as a new member of your group." Naoto said.

"Oh, please don't Naoto-kun. We feel bad if you do." Shiki said.

"Don't worry about it, Shiki-san. Just this once."

"Alright."

Then they went to the restaurant to have their breakfast together and to celebrating Naoto who have join the group. With Naoto have joined the group, the goal of their group now is to solved the mystery of the Fullmoon Shadows and protecting the Pokemon world from the Shadows.


	12. Chapter 12

Kanamin Kitchen

Inside of the restaurant, Naoto have ordered some food for him and his new friend. While they're still waiting for the food, they send out their Pokemon and Eri take out her Pokepuffs box to let their pokemon to eat first. Naoto ever seen that kind of the food. He recall there's a house somewhere in Rustboro City that give a lesson to a trainer to make some of Pokepuffs. Seeing Eri has a lot of the Pokepuffs, he wondered if all of those was made by herself.

"Eri-san, are you the one who making all of these?" asked Naoto as he pointing toward the Pokepuffs.

"Oh, no. I have brought it when we were at the Petalburg City." She replied as she hands over the box. "You want to try some, Naoto-kun?"

"Hm.. Sure. But doesn't it was just for Pokemon?"

"No. People can ate this too. Daisuke have try it once before, and he really like it."

"Well then, I guess it doesn't hurt too try it?" Naoto then took some from the box and he bit a little to taste it. He was surprised about the taste. "Amazing. The taste is really good. I never ate something like this."

"Really? Then, please take some more if you really want it, Naoto-kun."

"No, thank you. This is already enough and beside our pokemon is really like it, so we should pass and let them to eat it."

"Alright."

Eri then put the box of Pokepuffs on the floor and let their Pokemon to share each other. Then the food that Naoto was ordered has come and then they having their breakfast together. As they were having breakfast, they have heard some kids around there was talking about Kanamin Kitchen.

"Hey hey, did you know? Kanamin Kitchen are back for the business. Peoples said that they have open a class to teach a trainer how to make a Pokepuffs." said a preschooler boy.

"Really?! I want to learn how to cook a Pokepuffs! I want to give it to my Shroomish." said the preschooler girl as she replied.

"I want to give some to my Poochyena too when I have cook it."

"Hehehe. I doubt that you can cook it perfectly." The preschooler girl giggled to her friend.

"Let's see who will get a better Pokepuffs later." The preschooler boy challenge his friend.

"Okie dokie!"

Both the preschooler then left the restaurant. Hearing there's a lesson to make a Pokepuffs, both Eri and Shiki are interested.

"There's a house that give a lesson to a trainer to make a Pokepuffs? That's sounds interesting." Eri felt excited. "Hey, Shiki. Why don't we also go there to take the lesson as well?"

"Sure. I also want to learn how to cook a Pokepuff too!" Shiki replied with excitement.

"I think I want to try it as well." said Takeru as he looked at Neku and Beat. "How about you guys?"

"I'm not good with cooking, man. I guess I'll pass." Beat replied.

"Same to me." Neku replied as well.

"Oh, c'mon you both. That's why there's an open lesson for you." Shiki begs them to join as well.

Both Neku and Beat looked at each other and sighed. "Alright.."

Eri and Shiki then looked at Naoto. "Let's take the lesson together Naoto-kun." said the girls.

Naoto nods and smiled. "Sure thing."

After breakfast, Naoto went to paid for the food then everyone left the restaurant and try to find the Kanamin Kitchen. They were surprised seeing there's a long queue in front of the restaurant which means they are blocking Takeru and the others way. The people in queue keep yelling Kanami's name over and over again. Seems like those people are the fans of the Kanamin Kitchen, but Takeru, Neku, Beat, Shiki and Eri didn't know who is this Kanami person or the Kanamin Kitchen as well. They asked to Naoto if he know something about Kanamin Kitchen. They were surprised when knowing Naoto know about them.

"What did you say? They are an idol?" asked Beat as he didn't believe that there's an idol was around here.

Naoto nodded. "They are an idol as well a Pokepuffs maker. But I have heard they also make a Pokeblock and Poffin as well."

"Wow.. Really? Omigosh! We really should met with them Shiki!" Eri really felt excited.

"Yeah!" Shiki replied as she felt excited as well.

"But.. how can we met these Kanamin Kitchen if those people were blocking our way?" Neku asked.

While they were thinking of the way to pass through those queue, suddenly Takeru and Naoto has noticed that there's a Shadow flying around above them. The people in the queue also has noticed it and they are panicking, causing them ran away to make sure they didn't get attacked by the Shadow. Seeing the people were run around, the Shadows began to strike. Takeru and the others instantly send out their Pokemon to fight them. As always, they were spliting up. Takeru let Neku, Shiki and Eri whom were using their Flying type Pokemon to fight the flying Shadow, while he, Beat and Naoto try to protect the resident.

The Raven Shadow use Mazio skill to attack their Flying type Pokemon which giving them a critical hit. Neku, Shiki and Eri quickly returning their Pokemon and send out the other one. Shiki told to her Roserade to use Grass Knot to binds their enemies, but some of the Raven Shadow have escaped from Roserade's Grass Knot. While the other left Shadow were killed by Shiki's Roserade with squeezing them with her Grass Knot. Then the Raven Shadow trying to burn the Grass Knot with using Maragi skill. The fire succesfully burn it. Knowing their enemies are Electric type, Neku told to his Mudkip to use Mud Bomb to end the battle. All the Raven Shadow were killed in one hit by Mudkip's Mud Bomb.

"Those shadow also have become little stronger now." Neku said.

"Yeah, even they also know our Pokemon weakness too." Shiki added.

"Do you think if that Shadows were summoned by that Fortune-masked guy?" Eri asked.

"Hm... I don't know. But there must be a chance that it was him who summoned them." Neku replied.

"Neku's right. Anyway, sense the enemies around here already gone, let's help Takeru and the others. There's still some Shadows that were attacking the peoples." Shiki suggested.

Both Neku and Eri nodded and quickly following Takeru and the others. After Takeru, Beat and Naoto successfully escorting the peoples back to their home safely, they fight the Shadows. which were following them, The Eagle Shadow. The Eagle Shadows keep using Magaru skill to attacking Takeru's Combusken, Beat's Treecko and Naoto's Surskit, sense their weakness are Wind.

"Even the Shadows also know our Pokemon weaknesses... Dammit!" Beat groaned.

"They keep using Magaru skill to prevent our Pokemon to attack them especially my Surskit sense she have Ice Beam moves." Naoto said

"Hm..." Takeru try to think a way to attack them but didn't get attacked by them as well. He has remembered his Ralts can use Barrier moves. So he has thought maybe his Ralts can help. "Let's try to froze them with your Surskit, Naoto."

"But it's impossible for my Surskit to use Ice Beam if they keep using Magaru skill."

"My Ralts will protect her. He can use Barrier moves." said Takeru as he send out his Ralts.

Naoto then remembered he has saw Takeru's Ralts was using Barrier moves during their battle with the Fortune Shadow. He nods as he already know what should he do. "Very well then. Let's end this!"

Takeru and Beat nods in agreement. Beat returning his Treecko and send out his Growlithe. He told to his Growlithe to use Flame Wheel to distract the enemies. While the enemies were looking at another direction, Naoto immediately told to his Surskit to use Ice Beam to froze the Shadows. Some Shadows sense the attack was coming toward them and they dodge it. They strike back with using Magaru skill again, but got blocked by Takeru's Ralts whose already use Barrier to protect all of them. Then Growlithe strike the Shadows from the backside with his Flame Wheel, causing the eagle shadow falling to the ground. At this chance, Naoto's Surskit once again use Ice Beam to froze them in order to kill it.

"That was tough.." Beat sighed.

"Yeah." Takeru replied as he has realized something. "Wait a sec, doesn't the Shadow only appeared at the nighttime? How come they can appeared at the morning as well?" He asked as he looked at Naoto.

"I don't know.. But for sure, if they can showed in the morning perhaps it's because they have summoned by someone." Naoto replied.

"Do you mean that Fortune-masked guy?"

Naoto nodded. "Remember what he said? 'I'll be looking forward to play with you again.'"

Takeru nods as he remember those sentences.

"Yo, how about if we go back to where Neku and the others were now?" Beat asked.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Let's go."

The three of them ran back to where they have left Neku and the others. After they have met again, they decided to find the Kanamin Kitchen house. Sense Rustboro City is the big city so it won't be easy for them to find Kanamin Kitchen house. As they keep trying to find the house, on the way they have met a girls who was sharing some of the Pokepuffs box to the preschooler trainer. Naoto has recognized them, so he told to Takeru and the others then they approached the girls.

"Excuse me, are you Kanami Mashita?" Takeru asked.

The bright pink wavy-haired girl startled when she heard her name was mentioned by Takeru. "Y-Yeah. My name is Kanami Mashita. Who are you?"

"My name is Takeru. I want to ask, are you the Kanamin Kitchen?"

Kanami and the others girls nodded. "Yes! We are the Kanamin Kitchen!"


	13. Chapter 13

It's Cooking Time!

Everyone was surprised when seeing the Kanamin Kitchen standing in front of them, except Naoto who already know about them.

"Hello Kanami-san. It seems you have make a lot of the Pokepuffs."

"Oh! Naoto-san! It's nice to see you again. And yeah, we have decided to give all of the Pokepuffs to peoples today."

"Why? Something happened?" Shiki asked.

"Well.. We had run out of the berries.. so.. yeah.."

"You guys don't have a garden?" Eri asked.

"We have but.." Kanami sighed. "Let's discuss this on my house."

Takeru and the others nodded and following them from behind. Arriving at the Kanamin Kitchen house, Kanami and her friend told to them what just happened. But before that, Kanami's friend introduced themselves to Takeru and the others. After everyone has known each other, they start to discussing.

"So, could you tell me what happened till you have run out of the berries?" Naoto asked.

Kanami nods in agreement to tell everything to them. "It was happened yesterday. When Sumomin was watering the berries, she has saw a creepy creatures flying around on the sky. Then without a warning, they immediately flying toward our garden and stole our berries. Some of that creatures have make Sumomin scared so she have ran away immediately. "

"Then at the nighttime-" Tomoe added, continuing Kanami's story. "We have saw the same creatures again but this time it looks like a slime and it was huge. We're scared and can't do anything than just hiding and locked the doors."

".. Don't you guys have a Pokemon to protect you?" Neku asked.

"We do have a Pokemon.. but.. We don't know how to fight.." Nozomi replied.

"What!? Then for what if you have a Pokemon but you don't know how to fight?!" asked Beat as he yelled at them.

Nozomi was intimidated by Beat and can't say any words. She's too scared when talking with a person that easily yelled to her. Eri has noticed Nozomi's face expression have changed from cheerful into scared. She then pats Beat's shoulder to tell him that he already make her scared.

"Beat.. can't you just talk without yelling to the people you're talking to? Look at Nozomi, she have become scared to you.."

"I-I ain't mean to scared her, it just I'm just surprised about they don't know how to fight with their Pokemon.."

"Not every trainer like to fight, Daisuke-kun. Some trainer in this world have regard their Pokemon as their family, or their best friend." said Naoto as he try to explained to Beat about Pokemon's role.

"Naoto's right." Takeru said. "It just like the Moogle in the Pokemon Center who have a Chansey to help him to heal trainers Pokemon."

"I see.."

"You should said sorry to her, Daisuke."

Beat sighed. "Fine.." He looked at Nozomi whom also looked at him as well. "Uh.. Nozomi-san, right? Sorry for the earlier. I ain't mean to scared you, I just.. er.. surprised that an idol like you can't fight.." said Beat as he rubbed the back of his head when asking an apologize to her.

Nozomi gave a sighed of relief and smiled again. "It's alright, Daisuke-kun." She gave him a cheerful smile as she looked straight toward his eyes.

Beat's face blushed a bit when he looked at Nozomi who keep looking at him. "W-What are you looking at? There's something on my face?"

"You look handsome." She smiled cheerfully to him. "I wonder if.. I was your type..?" She blushed when asking Beat about the type of the girls he want.

Beat's face instantly red and speechless. Takeru, Neku, and Shiki were surprised knowing there's a girl that interested to him. But Neku and Shiki already knew that Eri also interested to Beat. Eri's heart instantly exploded when hearing Nozomi asking to Beat if she was his type. She felt jealous and want to try to tell her feeling to Beat as well, but she decided to stay quiet and let it go. She knows that Beat also interested to her. Seeing Beat's face expression has reminded Naoto to his friend, a guy that always blushing when talking with him, Kanji Tatsumi. He smiled when looking at Beat which he and Kanji are similiar.

"Uh.. Anyway, don't worry if you can't fight." Takeru said. "We'll teach you. Also, we will help you to get a lot of the berries."

"Really? Are you sure? How did you make it?" Sumomo asked curiously.

"With Pokemon helps. Can you show us your garden?"

"Sure. Follow me."

Sumomo and the other Kanamin Kitchen girls lead the way for them to their garden. At the garden, Takeru only have saw two or three berries plant which still safe. Seeing that, Takeru asked Shiki to send out her Roserade for him to borrow. Takeru then told to Roserade to use Rain Dance to water the field in the garden. After awhile Takeru then told to Roserade to use Sunny Day. Surprisingly, the garden suddenly have a lot of the berries plant that growing fast and the fruit are ready to harvest. The Kanamin Kitchen were amazed seeing the miracles have happened.

"Well then, is this enough?" Takeru asked.

"Yes! Yes! That's already enough! Thank you, Takeru-san." Kanami said.

"No. The one you should say thank you is to Shiki and her Roserade. I'm just help."

Kanami and the other girls looked at Shiki. "Thank you, Shiki-san." They bowed to her.

"Y-Your welcome." Shiki smiled

Then everyone harvest the berries and brought it to the kitchen. It's time for them to teach Takeru and the others how to make a Pokepuffs. To make it more easier, they split as a team. Nozomi will teach Beat, Sumomo will teach Shiki and Eri, Tomomi will teach Neku, Tomoe will teach Takeru and Kanami will teach Naoto. While they were cooking, Beat and Neku always got a trouble. Their Pokepuffs always burnt, so they must keep trying over and over again. Shiki and Eri was succeed making their own Pokepuffs with Sumomo help. Shiki's Pokepuffs are made of Lum Berry and Cheri Berry which her Pokepuffs is green colored and the topping is red color. She put some Oran Berry on the top of her Pokepuffs to make it more charming. Eri's Pokepuffs are made of Sitrus Berry and Nanab Berry which her Pokepuffs is yellow colored and the topping is pink colored. She put a Cheri Berry on the top of her Pokepuffs to make it looks like a cupcake.

Takeru's Pokepuffs are made of Oran Berry and Sitrus Berry which his Pokepuffs is blue colored and the topping is yellow colors. His Pokepuffs have a citrus essence sense it's the combination of Oran and Sitrus berries. Naoto's Pokepuffs are made of Cheri Berry and Oran Berry which his Pokepuffs is red colored and the topping is blue colored, making it looks like a strawberry and blueberry cupcake. After have try for 5 times, Neku and Beat also have make their own Pokepuffs. Beat's Pokepuffs is red colored and the topping is yellow colored while Neku's Pokepuffs is all blue colored.

After they have cook, they decided to eat together. After eat, it's time for Takeru and the others to teach the Kanamin Kitchen girls to fight with their own Pokemon. They were surprised after they have saw the Kanamin Kitchen girls have eevelution Pokemon. Nozomi have a Flareon, Tomoe have a Vaporeon, Tomomi have a Leafeon, Sumomo have a Espeon and Kanami have a Jolteon. Seeing that, Takeru and the others more interested to teach them how to fight, so the training is began. They have training until afternoon, so they take a break for awhile.

Then suddenly Sumomo's Espeon have sense something is coming, and it was the giant Slime Shadow. Naoto immediately told everyone to protect the garden. As they try to protect the garden, the shadow also try to run toward the garden in order to destroy the plant again. Takeru and Sumomo immediately told to their Ralts and Espeon to use Psychic to control it and threw it out from the garden. Then Shiki's Roserade, Beat's Treecko and Tomomi's Leafeon use Energy Ball to attack it. Neku's Mudkip and Tomoe's Vaporeon use Water Gun, then Kanami's Jolteon use Thunderbolt to combine with water gun to make it more stronger when hitting the Shadow. Then Naoto's Houndour and Nozomi's Flareon use Flamethrower to hit it as well. To finish it, Takeru and the others let the Kanamin Kitchen girls to defeat the Shadow.

Kanami told to her Jolteon to use Thunderbolt, Nozomi told to her Flareon to use Flamethrower, Tomoe told to her Vaporeon to use Water Gun, Tomomi told to her Leafeon to use Razor Leaf and Sumomo told to her Espeon to use Psybeam. The five elemental power have fused as one to kill the shadow even have create a rainbow sparks after the shadow exploded. Then before Takeru and the others left, Nozomi, Sumomo and Tomomi decided to give Beat, Eri and Neku an Eevee, which the girls believe they can be really helpful for their journey. With that, they say goodbye to the Kanamin Kitchen and keep continuing their journey.


	14. Chapter 14

Another Kitty For Shiki

After they have met with Kanamin Kitchen and learn how to make some Pokepuffs, they continue their journey again. This time they already at the Route 115, a route where there's a lot of the student from trainer school often came here to training their Pokemon.

"So many students here." said Neku as he looked around.

"Yeah." Naoto replied. "Sense this route is the closest to Rustboro City, the students are allowed to came here to train or play with their Pokemon."

"What about the Petalburg Woods? It's also closer to Rustboro City as well." Beat asked.

"Even it's also closer to Rustboro City, most of the students prefer to play in the open area than in forest sense there's a Beedrill. That's remind me, have you met the horde of the Beedrill when you were passing through the forest?"

"No. We haven't encountered the Beedrill, just the Shadows." Takeru replied.

"Maybe they already ran away from the forest because of the Shadows?" Shiki asked.

"Perhaps so. Or.."

"They were already killed by the Shadows. That's what you want to say, right Takeru-kun?" asked Naoto as he try to convincing Takeru's answer.

Takeru nods.

"Anyway, do you know anything about Eevee, guys?" Eri asked.

"What do you want to know Eri-san?"

"Anything. I want to know about her moves and maybe a suggestion from you about what should my Eevee evolve to?"

"If I recall the moves that have been suggested by Takeru-kun, your Eevee can use Iron Tail and Shadow Ball moves. Same for Neku-kun and Daisuke-kun's Eevees."

"What about their evolution?"

"It depends on what type do you want your Eevee evolve to." Takeru said. "I didn't say it was random. But there's a way to make your Eevee evolved into certain types."

"Really? How?"

"To make it evolve into Flareon, Jolteon or Vaporeon, you need a Fire Stone, Thunder Stone or Water Stone. Each Eevee only allowed to evolved one time, so if you have make it evolved into Flareon, you can't make him evolved into Jolteon or Vaporeon anymore."

"I see." Eri nods as she understand about what just Takeru said.

"What about the other eevelutions?" Neku asked.

"Oh, you mean Espeon and the others? Well, for Espeon or Umbreon, you need to have a strong bonds between you and your eevee. How to make them evolve is depends on the time, what I mean is that Eevee will evolve into Espeon on the morning and Eevee will evolve into Umbreon on the evening. The others are Leafeon, Glaceon and Sylveon. To evolving Eevee into Leafeon, you should let it to touch a Mossy Rock in the forest as well for Glaceon you need to let it to touch an Ice Stone in somewhere cold area."

"And, how about Sylveon?" Beat asked.

"The way to make Eevee evolve into Sylveon is little similiar to Espeon and Umbreon, but there's a little different and I don't know about it sense I never seen a trainer with a Sylveon. How I know if Sylveon was an Eevee evolution is because I have read on the book."

"I see. Do you know anything about Sylveon, Naoto?" asked Beat as he looked at Naoto.

"Sorry, me neither. But I believe we can found the way to make one of your Eevee evolved into Sylveon. We just need to wait sense just like Takeru-kun said it's take time."

Beat, Eri and Neku nodded.

Suddenly not far from where they are, Shiki has heard a meowing voice from somewhere.

"Hey, did you hear that?"

"Yes, we heard it." Eri replied. "Sounds like that Pokemon was in trouble. We should find it."

Everyone nodded and went to find this meowing voice whereabout. After have searching around, Naoto has noticed there's a pink cat pokemon which have been stuck on the tree. The cat Pokemon was scared and trying to ask for a help. Seeing the cat pokemon was in danger, Shiki asked Takeru to ask his Ralts to use Psychic to help her get down. Takeru nods and do as what Shiki asked for. Then the cat has been rescued and she immediately ran toward Shiki, nuzzling her head on Shiki's neck. Shiki felt tickle and she try to rubs her body, and it was surprisingly soft.

"Wow, her body so soft. What a cute Pokemon." said Shiki as she smiled to the cat Pokemon. "What is her name?"

"Seeing from her appearance, I believe her name was Skitty." Naoto said.

"A Skitty? That's a cute name." Shiki hugged her.

Skitty felt so happy and smiled.

"I want to hugs her too." Eri said.

"Sure. Here you go, Eri." Shiki hands over Skitty to Eri to let her hug as well.

"Omigosh! You're right! She's so soft." Eri nuzzled her cheek to Skitty's head.

"I guess we should let her to sleep first." Takeru said.

"Huh? Why?" Both Shiki and Eri looks confused.

"Look at her. She's really felt tired after a long time she has been stuck up there, and she was scared. So, we should let her to sleep awhile to make her more relax and calm."

"Takeru-kun's right. Pokemon sometimes can be stressed too if we didn't let them to take a rest." Naoto added.

"Alright then. Let's find somewhere to let her sleep." said Shiki as she hold Skitty.

Then they try to find somewhere that really safe for them to take a break as well to let Skitty to sleep. They have found the place and it was near to river. Everyone sat around the trees and take a break, one of them was taking a nap especially Beat. While Shiki and Eri try to combing Skitty's fur while she was asleep. After some hours passed, Skitty has woke up. Then Shiki invite her to have a lunch together with the others. Skitty was really felt happy as she like to sleep on Shiki's lap. Shiki smiled and rubs her body and Skitty gave a meowing voice to tell her that she like to get rubbing.

Seeing how close Skitty and Shiki are, Eri told to Shiki that Skitty might be her another Pokemon. So Shiki try to ask her if she want to go with her, then Skitty nods to her. Then Shiki took her Pokeball and let Skitty to press the button. Within a seconds, Skitty finally have become Shiki's Pokemon. Then Shiki send out her Skitty again and try to give her a Pokepuffs that was made by herself when she was in Kanamin Kitchen house. Suddenly, they have heard someone was calling for a help.

"Did you heard that? There's someone was calling for a help" Beat said.

"Yeah. I have heard it, loud and clear." Neku replied.

"I wonder what happened?" Shiki asked.

"Maybe his Pokemon was stolen? Or.." said Eri as she try to guess it.

"The Shadows have attack him." Naoto added.

"If it is, then let's hurry!" said Takeru as he and the others quickly ran toward where the voice come from.


	15. Chapter 15

Peeko And The Sailor!

After they have ran toward where the voice have come from, they have found a man that was keep yelling for a help. So they approached him.

"What's wrong?" Naoto asked him.

"My, my Peeko! He was trapped inside there!" said the man as he pointing toward a cave.

Naoto looked at the cave and he know that they should go in there, but the one thing he didn't understand is Peeko. The others also confused and didn't know what this Peeko is.

"Uh.. Excuse me sir, but could you tell us who is this Peeko?" Takeru asked.

"Peeko is my Pokemon. He is a Wingull that I gave him a nickname Peeko. You're all a trainer, right? Please save my Peeko. He's my only Pokemon I have. I can't live without him.." said the man as he begged to Takeru and the others.

"We will help you, so don't worry." Naoto replied. "So, Mr.-"

"Oh, sorry! I forgot to tell you about my name, sense I'm worried about my Peeko." The man took a deep breath to calm him down. "My name is Mr. Britney. I'm the Captain of the Sailor. I'm working on the Route 104 who take the trainers to cross the sea with my boat."

"I see. So that's why, when we are passing through that route, we have seen a boat over there. So it was yours." Shiki said.

Mr. Britney nodded. "Well then, may I know your name?"

"My name is Shiki Misaki." She introduced her name first, then she introduced her friend to him. "They are my friends, Eri, Naoto-kun, Takeru, Beat and Neku."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Britney." Everyone bowed to him.

"It's nice to meet you as well, kids."

"Well then, let's go to save your Peeko." said Naoto as he suggest.

Then they went to inside of the cave known as Rusturf Tunnel. Inside of the cave is really dark, everyone can't see anything. Then, Mr. Britney send out his Ampharos and told him to use Flash to illuminate the cave, so they can see around easily. Takeru also send out his Ralts to help them to find Peeko with his psychic power. Within a seconds, his Ralts finally have sense where is Peeko. Then everyone ran toward where the Peeko have been trapped.

After have found where Peeko have been trapped, they have saw a horde of the Shadows was there. A Shadow that looks like a boulder which have a form a wall to prevent Peeko to escape.

"So, Peeko was behind there?" Neku asked.

"Definitely. That's what my Ralts just told me. He was behind there."

"Alright then! Let's beat 'em down with their weaknesses." said Beat as he cracking his fists.

Naoto chuckled. "Excellent choice, Daisuke-kun. It seems, all this time you've been memorizing about Shadow weakness, huh?"

"Yeah. I just didn't want to be a trainer who don't know anything. So that's why, I try to memorizing every Shadow weakness. If sometime we had split up, I can tell what are their weaknesses."

"That's good, Daisuke." Takeru was glad hearing that from his friend. "So, tell me. Do you know what are their weakness?" He pointing toward the boulder shadows.

"Uh.. Well, cause they are looks like a boulder.. Their weakness are.. Grass, Water and Fighting?"

Takeru nods. "That's correct, but you forgot to mentioned the Steel, Ground and Ice. Those 3 types also their weaknesses sense they are rock type."

"Okay." Beat nods as he try to memorized it.

"Mr. Britney, leave this us. While we were fighting the enemies, please go to save your Peeko immediately." said Shiki as she told him.

"Understood."

Then Takeru and the others send out their Pokemon and began to fight the Shadows. The Boulder Shadows try to prevent them to come closer so they use Mazio skill to attack them. Neku's Mudkip immediately use Mud Bomb to shield all of them from the lightning attacks. Then Shiki's Roserade use Magical Leaf to destroy the wall that have been formed by the Shadows. Beat's Treecko and Growlithe keep using Iron Tail when protecting Mr. Britney who ran toward his Peeko. Then Takeru's Ralts and Naoto's Surskit freeze all of them with their Ice Beam.

"Have you rescued your Peeko already, Mr. Britney?" Takeru asked.

"Yes. Peeko is already with me. Let's escape from here!" said Mr. Britney as he suggest everyone to run away from the cave.

As they try to escape from there, the way that lead to the exit was blocked by the Boulder Shadow. Now they can't escape anymore. If they want to escape, they should fight and kill them. They try to use the same strategy like before, but the shadows have use another strategy. They use Maragi skill to attack them. Takeru's Ralts immediately use Barrier to protect all of them. The Shadows then use Mazio, Mabufu and Magaru to strengthen their power until they can break Ralts's barrier. Takeru then send out his Combusken and told to him to use Brick Break to the Shadows, sense he has Speed Boost ability, he can dodge all of the Shadows attack.

Seeing Combusken was using Physical attack, Naoto suggested everyone to told to their Pokemon to use a move that similiar to Brick Break. So then Treecko, Growlithe, Charmander, Skitty, Mudkip and Houndour use Iron Tail while Vivillon, Beautifly and Taillow use Steel Wing. After they broke the wall of the Shadows, Shiki told to her Roserade to use Petal Blizzard to end the battle. After the Shadows have been defeated they ran to the exit.

Beat gave a sigh of relief. "Phew.. Glad we can escape from them.."

"Yeah.. If not, we almost got killed.." Neku added.

"Are you okay Mr. Britney?" Naoto asked.

"Yes, I'm alright. Same to my Peeko." said Mr. Britney as he pats the head of his Peeko.

"Glad to hear that."

"Thank you for saving my Peeko. As my thanks for saving my Pokemon, I will take you to Dewford Island."

"Dewford Island? I heard over there there's a cave that full of with the evolution stone." Takeru said.

"Do you mean a stone that can be used to evolve Eevee?" Eri asked.

Takeru nodded. "Not just for Eevee. There's another Pokemon who can evolve using an evolution stone as well, such as Growlithe and Skitty."

Both Beat and Shiki surprised when hearing Takeru mentioning their Pokemon can evolved using a stone too. "Really?"

"Yes. Skitty can evolve using a Moon stone while Growlithe can evolve using a Fire Stone. So, make sure you both find these stone when we were there."

Beat and Shiki nodded.

"Wait a sec, I recall you said that Eevee can evolved into Leafeon when he touch a Mossy Rock, right? So, how about if we go to check it in Petalburg Woods?"

"Sounds good to me. But before that, let's stop by to the Pokemon Center to heal our Pokemon."

Neku nodded. "Alright."

Then they went to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon. After that they went to the Petalburg Woods again to find a Mossy Rock. Took awhile for them to found it sense it's still noon so they can found it easily. They were surprised when seeing how big the Mossy Rock is.

"So this is a Mossy Rock?" asked Neku as he looked at the moss-covered rock.

"Yes. So, what are you waiting for? Let your Eevee to touch it." said Takeru as he suggest.

Neku then send out his Eevee and let him to touch the Mossy Rock. Within a second, his Eevee has evolved into Leafeon. Everyone were amazed seeing his Eevee has evolved into Leafeon, it's perfectly looks similiar to Tomomi's Leafeon. After Neku has make his Eevee evolved into Leafeon, they went to Mr. Britney house. During they are on Mr. Britney house, the sky suddenly turned dark as it was almost raining. Sense the rain hasn't stopped yet and it's already afternoon around 5pm and sailing in the evening isn't a good idea, Mr. Britney told them that he will take them to Dewford Island tomorrow. Everyone nods in agreement and so they are staying for a night at Mr. Britney's house.


	16. Chapter 16

Dewford Island

The morning has come and today the weather is clear, a perfect day to go sailing. Mr. Britney ask his Peeko to woke up the others. After everyone already woke up, they went to the boat. Everyone is really excited and can't wait to start their sailing together with Mr. Britney. When everything was set, they started sailing. On the way they crossing the sea, they have saw a lot of the Pokemon they never saw before.

"Wow.. So many Pokemon that live on the sea, huh?" Eri was amazed seeing there's a lot of Pokemon that lives on the sea.

"Yeah." said Shiki as she nods in agreement. "They're all so pretty."

As Shiki and Eri were looking at the sea, some of Water pokemon jumped out of the water and greet them. Shiki and Eri also waved to them. Takeru decided to send out his Pokemon to let them to sniff the fresh air. The others also do the same and take a break during their way to Dewford Island. While their Pokemon were having fun, Takeru and the others give them the Pokepuffs to eat. Beat's Eevee really like his Pokepuffs, so no wonder he ate it very quickly. Shiki and the others were surprised when seeing how fast Beat's Eevee is when eating.

"It seems your Eevee really like your Pokepuffs." Neku said.

"I guess so." said Beat as he petting his Eevee. His Eevee like it and nuzzle around Beat's chest.

"Aw.. He's so cute." Eri said.

"You like a cute being too, huh? Daisuke-kun?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah. Why did you ask?"

"You have reminded me of my friend. He is also like cute things." Naoto smiled.

"I see. So you do have a friend that like a cute things too. I bet he must be have a soft side." said Neku as he was looking at Beat.

Beat has noticed that Neku was looking at him. "What are you looking for?"

Naoto then chuckled when he has saw Beat's expression and has remember about his friend expression when everyone looking at him and he started to blush. Beat also like that.

"You're right, Neku-kun. He's also have that side."

Beat gave them a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Neku shook his head. "Nothing. Nevermind."

Then they have arrived at Dewford Island. Mr. Britney park his boat near the beach and he told them that he'll be waiting for them at Pokemon Center. So, the others try to walk around the Dewford Island. Beat has noticed that there's a fishing spot around there, then he asked everyone to fish together sense it was free. They use their Pokepuffs as bait. During their fishing time, Takeru and the others didn't get a Pokemon as for Beat, his fishing rod was shaking as it has caught a Pokemon. When he pull his fishing rod, he has caught a Totodile. Everyone were surprised seeing there's a wild Totodile around here.

"There's a Totodile around here? Doesn't he was rare?" said Neku as he asked.

"Definitely." Naoto replied. "He only can be found in Johto region. If he can be found here, perhaps there's a Totodile family that lives around here. Or maybe, he was released by his trainer."

"The trainer today are rude, don't they? So easily they can released their Pokemon without felt guilty. I hate those kind of trainers.." Shiki said.

Eri nods in agreement. "Yeah. They really shouldn't be exist on this world or allowed to have a Pokemon if in the end they're just released them like they were a trash that need to be thrown away."

Takeru nods in agreement as well. Then he looked at Totodile and turned back to everyone. "So, are you gonna catch him? Daisuke?"

Beat look towards the Pokemon that he had just fishing before. Knowing that he was rare, and there won't be a second chance for him to met this Pokemon again, he decided to catch it. But Beat didn't catch it immediately, he try to befriend with Totodile first, like he was did to Growlithe. Try to befriend with the Pokemon then allowed them to join is the best idea, than catch them immediately. So, Beat try to approached him. Totodile turned to Beat and approached him, hugging his legs. Beat was surprised when seeing this Pokemon approaching him as well and hugs his legs than jumped toward him and bite him. He then crouched down to petting him.

"You're nice. I was thought that you're gonna bite me when I approached you." said Beat as he was petting him.

Totodile then shook his head and try to tell Beat that he is a friendly Pokemon. He also wagging his tail when Beat was petting him. Beat then try to give him another Pokepuffs he had and Totodile immediately took it from his hand. He ate it with happily which has made him prefer Beat. Then he tugs Beat's legs as he was pointing to a shop that have a surfboard. Beat looked at the shop and he smiled. He felt that he and Totodile have the same hobbies.

"You wanna surfing?"

Totodile nods at him, then the two went to the shop to borrow the surfboards. As they were having fun with surfing, the others just sat on the beach and saw their friend surfing. The girls felt bored so they send out their Pokemon and build the sand castle together. Neku also decided to train his Pokemon around there, so just left Takeru and Naoto whom still watching Beat and Totodile were surfing. As they watching them surfing, they have saw a horde black shadows that swam towards them. Naoto has noticed that was a Fish Shadows so Takeru try to tell Beat through Telepathy moves from his Ralts helps. Naoto immediately ask his Surskit to after those Shadows and try to froze them. Seeing the Shadows was frozen, Surskit told to Beat and Totodile to follow him in order to return to the beach immediately.

Once they already returned to the beach safely, the Fish Shadows are coming toward them again. Not only the Fish Shadows, the shadows that looks like a baby also showed up around the beach and have surrounded all of them. They didn't have another choice beside to fight them. If they want to run, the Baby Shadows will blocked their way. Takeru has noticed that Baby Shadows's head have a flower and he has thought it's weakness is a Fire, Poison, Flying, Bug, Ice and Rock types. The luck is on their side, sense most of their Pokemon can learned a Fire, Ice and Flying types move, it'll be more easier for them to defeat that Baby Shadows.

As for the Fish Shadows, they leave it to Mudkip, Totodile and Surskit who can swim or run on the water especially for Surskit sense he was a pond skater Pokemon and Vivillon and Beautifly who can use Electro Web. So then, they start the battle. Mudkip, Surskit, Totodile, Vivillon and Beautifly chase the Fish Shadows which they started to run away when the Pokemon tried to chase them. With Surskit speed, he can move faster and block their way with using Electro Web. The other Shadows try to run away but got caught by Totodile and Mudkip who bit their tails and throw them toward Vivillon and Beautifly. Then the butterflies Pokemon use their Electro Web to zapped all of them.

Back at the beach, even Takeru and the other already defeat them for a quite long time, the Baby Shadows keep appearing as their numbers are unlimited. Their Pokemon already felt tired and can't fight anymore. They were already lost the strategy and don't know how to deal with those Shadows. In this chance, the Shadows try to finish them all at once, but in this tense situation, Takeru's Ralts has evolved into Kirlia. With his new power, Kirlia use Psychic to levitate all of the shadows. What have make everyone surprised are they have saw a shadow that looks like a king. Naoto confirmed that the cause of the baby shadows keep appearing is because of that King Shadow, who have a skill that can summon the endless of Baby Shadows.

After knowing the cause, Shiki try to defeat all the shadows with her Roserade's Petal Blizzard moves, but Takeru has stopped her. He told her that it won't be effective if the Grass type vs Grass type. So, he told to Eri to let her Vivillon to use Hurricane, while Takeru and the others asked their Fire type Pokemon to use Flamethrower to combined with Hurricane moves and Shiki also try to help to strenghten the fire type moves with her Roserade's Sunny Day. All the baby shadows were killed by that severe burning typhoon damages, and just left the King Shadow which Takeru and the others let their Pokemon to give All-Out-Attack to kill the shadows. The battle was end already and Totodile seems to be enjoyed the battle. He then went to Beat and told to him that he wanted to go with him, to help him to fight the Shadows in the future. Beat also agreed and let him to push the button of the Pokeball and finally Totodile has become his Pokemon.


	17. Chapter 17

A Lonesome Penguin

Still in the Dewford Island, after their battle with the Shadows they decided to strengthen their Pokemon especially for Beat and Neku cause each of them now already have 3 Pokemon so they decided to training each other. While Neku and Beat are gonna having a battle, the others decided to watch their battle,

"So, are you ready, Beat? Sense this is our first battle, let's show what we've got." Neku said.

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna show you how strong my Pokemon are." replied Beat as he cracking his fists.

After cheering up for each other, they started their battle. For the first round, Neku send out his Taillow while Beat send out his Totodile. Neku know that Beat had just got Totodile so there's a chance for Neku to win in the first round sense Beat still don't know a lot about what kind of the moves that already learned by Totodile. Neku then told to his Taillow to use Wing Attack to hit Beat's Totodile. While Beat still thought what will be Taillow weakness, his Totodile already strike first and use Quick Attack.

"H-Hey, wait! I haven't ask you to attack yet!" said Beat as he yelled and try to stop his Totodile from attacking the Taillow, but his Totodile didn't heard him.

Neku was laughed when seeing his friend for the first time can't control his Pokemon during battle. Beat just stay quiet and hoping that his Totodile can hit Neku's Taillow. Seeing the attack is coming toward him, Totodile quickly dodge it and he use Ice Fang moves to bit Taillow's Wing, which have deals a critical damage. Neku was surprised when he saw how quickly Totodile is and he know what Taillow weakness is, while Beat is grinned to his Pokemon, glad that his Pokemon also knew Taillow weakness.

"See that? That's why don't laugh at us first." Beat said.

"Very well. Looks like I have understimate you, but I won't give up!"

Neku told to his Taillow to use Roost moves to heal himself, then he told him to use Air Cutter moves. Totodile then looked at Beat, waiting for his trainer order. Beat then understand that his Totodile waiting for his order, so he told him to use Iron Tail. When using Iron Tail moves, Totodile then use it's tail to block the Air Cutter and quickly jump toward Taillow. Taillow immediately use Steel Wing to block himself from Totodile's attack. Then Totodile use Water Gun to attack Taillow from distance. His Water Gun too powerful till make Taillow fall to the sea.

"With that, your Taillow can't fly anymore."

"So, you already plan about this, huh? Sometimes you are clever too."

"... So all this time you habe think of me as an idiot?!"

"I didn't say you're an idiot, but.. if you felt that way.. then I guess, yeah." Neku giggled.

Beat groaned. "Fine! I'm gonna show you how clever I am!"

"Don't you mean you're gonna show me how stupid you are?"

"It's clever! Not stupid, dammit!"

Takeru and the others giggled seeing those two arguing about clever and stupid thing. After arguing, Beat told to his Totodile to finish Neku's Taillow with Ice Fang. So, in the first round won by Beat. Then in second round, Neku send out his Mudkip and Beat send out his Treecko. Sense Beat's too excited, he told to his Treecko to use Quick Attack. Neku have a plan when seeing Treecko ran toward to his Mudkip. They are training on the beach, so his Mudkip is lucky because he can use Ground type moves. He told to his Mudkip to use Sand-attack moves to reduce Treecko's accuracy. With that, Neku told to his Mudkip to finishing Treecko with Ice Beam moves.

Beat was surprised seeing Mudkip also can use Ice Beam and he didn't know since when his Mudkip can learn Ice Beam.

"... Since when your Mudkip can learn Ice Beam?"

"When you were busy with surfing, I try to taught him the Ice Beam moves."

"I see.. So, that's why.." Beat groaned when he saw his Treecko unable to fight anymore.

Then in the last round, Neku send out his Leafeon and Beat send out his Growlithe. This will be the easiest battle for Beat sense he has Fire type Pokemon on the field and his opponent was using Grass type Pokemon. Neku then told to his Leafeon to use Razor Leaf to attack Growlithe. Beat suddenly has remembered the moves that Takeru have told to him to taught his Growlithe to use Flame Charge, a move that can increased the user speed per turn. Then he told to his Growlithe to use Flame Charge to attack Leafeon as to dodge the Razor Leaf.

Leafeon dodged Growlithe's attack and use Shadow Ball to attack it. Growlithe then immediately use Flame Wheel to help him to dodge on the air. His Flame Wheel speed has become little faster after he use the Flame Charge. Then Neku told to his Leafeon to use Swift moves which his Leafeon shoots multiple white stars out from his mouth and he commbined it with his Magical Leaf moves. Growlithe then use Heat Wave moves to block Leafeon's attack. In this chance, Leafeon use Sunny Day. Beat was grinned seeing Neku's Leafeon using Sunny Day moves which mean it will increase Growlithe's Heat Wave moves.

"Yo! Thanks for the help, man. Looks like I'm gonna win!"

"Are you sure? Try to watch carefully."

Beat gave him a confused look. His eyes widen and surprised seeing Leafeon is ready to launch his Solarbeam. Neku didn't gave Beat a chance to think or let him to ask his Growlithe to dodge, so he told to his Leafeon to launch his Solarbeam immediately. Growlithe instantly fainted after get hit by the Solarbeam. Even Beat still have Totodile, but he already know that he will lost, so he give up. The others approached them when the battle was end. Then they went to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon. On the way they were heading to Pokemon Center, Takeru has heard a pokemon voice. He looked around but there's no wild Pokemon around them and the other also didn't hear it. So, he decided to find it without noticed by the others.

He has found a little blue penguin was attacked by the Shadows. He then immediately send out his Combusken and Kirlia to help that Pokemon. The Shadows immediately ran away after they have saw Takeru and his pokemon. Rather than chasing the Shadows, Takeru decided to take care of that poor Pokemon.

"Are you alright?" asked Takeru as he pick up that little blue penguin Pokemon.

The little blue penguin looks up at him and quickly jumps away from him. He yelled at Takeru for what he felt pity to him. Then he ran away. Takeru was confused why does he get yelled for no reason. But he doesn't care and still following that Pokemon. Now, he has found him was sitting alone at the beach, looking at the sea.

"The sea is very beautiful, huh?" said Takeru as he approached him.

Piplup was confused and wondered why Takeru still following him after he yelled at him. He then try to asked Takeru why does he still following him. Takeru then tell him that he wants to protect him and he asked to Piplup why does he yelled at him before, but Piplup was just silent. Then suddenly, he crying. Takeru was surprised when seeing him suddenly cry out of a sudden. Piplup immediately jump towards him and hugs him. Takeru then try to calm him as he rubs his back. Then he slowly ask Piplup what happened.

"Would you tell me what happened till you got attacked by those Shadows?"

Piplup nods and he decided to tell everything to Takeru. He started to telling him from how does he ended up here. How does he ended up here is because there was a storm. That time he and his family was swimming together and because of that storm the wave have make them seperated and sent him alone to this beach. Then after seperated from his family, he can't do nothing but just walk around to find the way to go back to his family. But all the thing he has met is the Shadows, and those Shadows keep bullying him sense he was too weak. After he tell everything to Takeru, he was crying again. Takeru now understand what happened and he has thought he decided to make him as his Pokemon but he just let Piplup to decided it when the time has come. Then he took some of his Pokepuffs from his bag to share it with him.

"Here you go, Piplup. I bet you were really hungry." He hands over some Pokepuffs to Piplup.

Piplup took it but he doesn't eat it. Takeru know that he still think about the Shadows that will bullying him again. He then pats Piplup shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. You're safe with me." Takeru smiled to him.

With that Piplup felt a bit calmer and he smiled to Takeru as well. Then he ate the Pokepuffs that Takeru had gave to him. Takeru then spend his time with Piplup on the beach.  
At the Pokemon Center, after Neku and Beat's Pokemon already healed they have met Mr. Britney.

"Hey, kids. So you already done looking around the island?"

"Well not yet, we're just come here to heal our Pokemon." said Neku as he replied.

"Yeah. We just had do some training before." Beat added.

"I see. That's a good way to make your Pokemon strong. Anyway, where's that boy?"

"A boy? Which boy?" Eri asked.

"The boy that always with you. I recall his hair is white colored."

"Takeru? Well he was-" Eri startled when she didn't saw Takeru with them.

"W-Where did he go?!" Shiki asked as she panicked.

"Calm down, Shiki-san, Eri-san. He probably just at the beach." said Naoto as he try to calm down the girls.

"W-Well.. if he was training with his Pokemon then I feel calm." Shiki gave a sigh of relief.

"Wait! What if he has been caught by the Shadows!?" asked Beat as he make the others panicked again.

"Then we gotta helped him!" Eri suggest.

Neku sighed. "C'mon.. He won't be that easy to let the Shadows caught him alone."

Naoto nodded. "True. But we still need to find him even he has been caught or not. He still our leader."

"Enough talking! Let's go to find him!" said Beat as he immediately left the Pokemon Center.

The others also following him. It's afternoon already and the beach was illuminated by the colorful of the sunset. Takeru and Piplup were still sat on the beach and watching the sunset. But those precious time were disturbed by the Shadows again. This time the Shadows come in the bonsai shape. Piplup immediately ran to Takeru's back to hide and he told to Takeru that was the Shadow that had been bullying him all this time. Takeru then send out his Combusken and Kirlia to fight the Shadows and he also asked Piplup to helped him. Piplup wasn't sure if he can helped Takeru, but Takeru have make confidence that he can helped him in this battle sense he wasn't alone anymore. Piplup nods and ready for battle with his new comrades.

The Bonsai Shadows uses Mazio skill to attack them, but got blocked by Kirlia's Barrier who already use it before the battle started. Then Combusken use Flamethrower to them. Some of them got burned by it and some still can escape. Piplup has block their way, but Piplup instantly get intimidated when seeing the Shadows are ready to whip him again with their root, but Piplup get protected by Kirlia who have use Psychic and throw them to the sea. Then Takeru told to Piplup to use Whirpools moves to punish them as for what they did to him. Piplup nods and use Whirpools moves then throw it to the sea till make a giant whirpools like it was created during a storm. Then Kirlia use Thunderbolt to finish them.

Piplup was really happy that he can defeated them with his new comrades so he gave a hi-five to Combusken and Kirlia as a meaning they have defeated the Shadows together. Takeru smiled seeing Piplup has become a cheerful Pokemon. Then Piplup ran, jump towards Takeru and hugs him. He asked Takeru if he can go with him, then Takeru nods at him and let him to press the Pokeball button. After Takeru got Piplup, he decided to go back to the Pokemon Center, worried if the others gonna find him. Before he went to the Pokemon Center, Beat has noticed him and he and the others approched him.

"Where have you been Takeru?! We were looking for you!" asked Beat as he yelled at him.

".. I just walking around and do some training."

"Even you were doing some training, you should tell us. You have make us worried."

"Yeah." Neku added. "Even Beat has thought that you were have been caught by the Shadows."

"Me? Caught by the Shadows? C'mon, I'm not so that careless. But, thanks for worrying about me, Daisuke."

"That's.. No problem. Just promise to us that you won't leave all of us so sudden again."

Takeru nods.

"Daisuke-kun really have a soft side." Naoto chuckled.

"That's right!" Eri added.

"Hehehe. "No wonder if Nozomi-san interested to him." said Shiki as she reminded him about their time in Kanamin Kitchen.

Beat's face becoming red when everyone treating him as a big softie.

"S-Stop it already can you!? I told you I'm not a big softie!"

"Oh, sure you are." Takeru added.

"Yes. You're right." Neku added as well.

Beat groaned and ran toward the Pokemon Center in order to escaped from his friend teasing him as a big softie. Everyone chuckled and went back to the Pokemon Center to take a rest. Takeru decided to show his Piplup to his friend at the other time, so he just kept his Piplup as a secret.


	18. Chapter 18

The Kung Fu Girl

The next morning, Takeru and the others had left the Pokemon Center so early. They decided to search a cave that has a lot of the evolution stones.

"Alright! I can't wait to make my Growlithe evolve!" said Beat as he felt excited to find a Fire Stone for his Growlithe.

Neku smiled. "It seems like there's someone want to have a rematch after his Pokemon evolved."

Beat turned to him. "Of course! I'm not felt satisfied before I can beat you!" He grinned at his best friend.

Neku nods to him. "Fine. I'll be looking forward to our next battle someday."

"But wait a sec-" Shiki spoke up. "How could we find a stone in a cave if didn't brought the lighter?"

"Don't worry about that, Shiki." Eri said. "My Charmander can use his tail as the lighter sense his tail has a fire."

"But that wasn't enough, right?"

"If it wasn't enough, we can counting on your Roserade, Shiki." Takeru said.

"Huh? My Roserade?" Shiki tilt her head as she felt confused.

Takeru nods. "Your Roserade can use Flash moves. It's for illuminate the area in a dark place, so it would be perfect to use it in a cave."

"Really? Hm.. Alright. Leave it to my Roserade."

Naoto then has remembered about what he want to ask about when he saw Shiki's Roserade for the first time in Rustboro City during their battle with the Shadows.

"Excuse me, Shiki-san. May I ask something?"

Shiki turned to him. "Oh, sure. What do you want to ask, Naoto-kun?"

"It's about your Roserade. From what I have read, Roserade is an extremely rare Pokemon which can't be found in the wild area. So, I've been wondering about how do you get a Roserade? Unless if you have evolving her with an evolution stone since she was still a Roselia, then it make sense."

"Well, I have got her from my cousin. But, wait a minute.. Roselia also evolve with using a stone too?"

Naoto nods. "It seems that your cousin has forgot to tell you, huh?"

"I guess so, or maybe it's just me that have forgot about it.. Haha." Shiki rubbed the back of her head as she laughed.

"Hm.." Eri trying to guess what kind of the evolution stone that can be used for Roselia, but got interrupt by Takeru.

"What's wrong Eri? Looks like you have thinking about something?"

Eri turns to him. "Oh, nothing. I just have thinking about what kind of the stone that can be used to evolve Roselia. So, is it the Leaf Stone that can be used to evolve Roselia?"

Takeru shook his head. "No. That's the wrong stone. Roselia can be evolved with using a Shiny Stone."

"Shiny Stone?" Eri tilt her head.

"Yes. In this world there's still 4 other stone that can be used to evolve certain Pokemon. Those stone are Dawn Stone, Dusk Stone, Shiny Stone and Oval Stone.

"Oh. So those stones are similiar to the Fire Stone, Water Stone and etc?"

Takeru nods.

"Dawn and Dusk Stones.." Beat trying to imagine what will be these stones looks like and how to get it. "Guys, is the only way to get Dawn and Dusk Stones are only at the Midnight and Morning time?"

Takeru and the others sweating.

"Uh.. Not like that.. Daisuke. It's just the stone name."

"Oh. Really? I see."

"What a stupid tough guy." Neku teasing him.

"Who did you calling stupid, dammit!?" Beat groaned and glared at Neku.

Everyone just laughed. After walking for a long time, they still haven't found the cave. Then they have noticed a miner was taking a break near the beach and they approach him. They asked to that miner about where is the cave that have a lot of the evolution stone and so the miner told them that it was located at the Route 106 which it just need to go little further from where they are. Then they decided to go to the Route 106. When they already at that route, they have heard a voice that was calling them.

"Yo~"

Everyone was looking around to find from where that voice has come.

"I don't see anyone around here, but there's a voice that have calling us earlier." Beat said.

"Do you think it was the Fortune-masked guy?" Eri asked.

"No. It can't be. That voice who have calling us is a girl voice while that Fortune-masked guy is a guy voice." Neku replied.

"Then who's this person that have calling us anyway? Don't tell me it was Fortune-masked guy friend.." Shiki said.

"It's up there." said Takeru as he looking up to the silhoutte who was standing on the cliff.

Everyone also were looking up and Naoto seems to know this person. He smiled when he has found his friend even not everyone.

"So you were training in here all this time, Chie-senpai?"

Everyone immediately turns to him.

"You know that person, Naoto?" Beat asked.

Naoto nods. "She's my Senpai."

The silhoutte girl that have been called as Chie by Naoto jumped down and approach them.

"Hi, everyone." She greeted them with cheerful tone. "My name is Chie Satonaka. Nice to meet you." The brown-haired girl smiled and waved to them. "So, what's your name?" She looked at Takeru and the others.

"My name is Takeru." He replied as well he introducing his friend to her. "They are Neku Sakuraba, Shiki Misaki, Eri and Beat."

"Nice to meet you, Chie-san." Neku and the others bowed to her.

"Oh, please. You don't need to bowed to me. Ehehe..."

"Hm.. Anyway, you also can call him Daisuke too, Chie-san."

"Daisuke? Wait, doesn't his name was Beat?" Chie tilt her head.

"It was his nickname." Neku replied. "His real name is-" Neku's mouth got covered by Beat before he mentioning Beat's real name to Chie.

"Is.. what?" Chie has become more curious.

"It's Daisukenojo Bito." Takeru said.

Beat's eyes widen and yelled. "Takeru! I've told you to not say it! It's really embarrassing, you know!"

Naoto, Shiki and Eri giggled.

Takeru sighed. "I have told you it's not really embarrassing. There must be a reason to your parents give you that name."

"Yeah.. a name for people to keep teasing me, right?"

Takeru shook his head. "No. You're wrong. The meaning of your real name is a big help. You're really helpful anyway. Have you forgot how really helpful you were during the first time we fought the Shadows together until now?"

Beat has remembered those moment and he has realized how useful he was that time. "Y-Yeah.. You're right."

"See? So, I beg you please don't feel ashamed to your real name. Right, Chie-san?"

Chie nodded. "That's right. You should be proud to your parents who have given that name to you."

"Alright then.."

"So, Takeru-kun? Do you like fighting?"

Takeru turned to Chie. "Well, yeah."

"Do you want to be my opponent? I need someone to battle with me in a Pokemon battle."

"Sounds interesting to me. Sure, I'd love to."

"Alrighty! We are gonna fight over there. Let's go!"

Chie, Takeru and the others ran to the beach. The others decided to watching their battle with sat on the edge of the battle field that was made from the sand.


	19. Chapter 19

Kung Fu Training!

Chie and Takeru decided to have a Pokemon battle after their first met on the Route 106. The battle was held on the beach and each of them are using 2 Pokemon.

"So, are you ready Takeru-kun?" This battle will be a little tough." said Chie as she doing a warm up before she send out her Pokemon.

"Anytime, Chie-san." Takeru replied as he took his Pokeball from his pocket.

"Alrighty! Here goes!"

The battle was started with Chie send out her Pokemon, Mienfoo. Neku, Shiki, Beat and Eri were surprised when they have saw a Pokemon that they had never seen before. Neku then took his Pokedex to analyze the Pokemon that have been send out by Chie.

"So it was a Kung Fu Pokemon, huh?" said Neku after analyzing Mienfoo with his Pokedex.

"Kung Fu?" asked Beat as he looked at Neku.

"Yeah. Haven't you noticed the way of her Pokemon act? Calm, stay focused and ready to fight anytime."

Beat looked at Mienfoo. "So, Chie-san really like Kung Fu, huh?"

"That's right." Naoto spoke up as he replied to Beat's question. "Chie-senpai is really like Kung Fu. I don't know since when she like it but I recall she like Kung Fu is because she want to be strong, don't want to be a burden and ready to help her friend when in danger."

"I see. Wait a minute, if she can do a Kung Fu then that's mean.. She can fought the Shadows with her own fists and kick?"

Naoto nods.

"Wow.." Beat amazed and looked at Chie. Then he has got some idea which is really good one. "Yo! How about after their battle we asked Chie-san to teach us how to do a Kung Fu?"

"What? Kung Fu? Are you serious?" Shiki asked.

"You're badass already when you fought the Shadows with your own fists. Why should you learn a Kung Fu?" Neku asked as well.

"Well.. I just want to be like Chie-san who can fought the Shadows. So, we can fought the Shadows along with our Pokemon than just standing and doing nothin'."

"Wow.. I never thought you have think about that stuff all this time, Daisuke-kun." Naoto said.

"I guess.. It's not a bad idea. I bet Takeru also agree about this." Neku said as well.

"Let's ask them when they are done." Beat suggest.

Seeing Chie already send out her first Pokemon, Takeru send out his Kirlia as his first Pokemon. When both of them already send out their first Pokemon to the field, Chie told to her Mienfoo to use Fury Cutter. With her medium speed, Chie's Mienfoo can move quickly even on the beach that full with the sand. Takeru immediately told to her Kirlia to use Barrier to protect himself. Mienfoo instantly jumped backward and use Aura Sphere to destroy Kirlia's Barrier. Kirlia then use Shadow Ball to counter Mienfoo's Aura Sphere, which have causing an explosion. In this chance, Mienfoo jumped toward the smoke to do a surprise attack to Kirlia with her Force Palm moves. Kirlia immediately copying himself with Double Team after seeing how close Mienfoo is and almost attacked him. Then they formed a circle to trap Mienfoo in the middle.

Chie's Mienfoo was confused, she doesn't know which one is the real Kirlia. Then, Takeru told to his Kirlia to use Shadow Ball to attack her. Takeru's Kirlia along with his clone shot the Shadow Ball toward the Mienfoo, but surprisingly she can dodge it easily and causing the Kirlia's clone get attacked by his own Shadow Ball which all of his clone disappeared. Mienfoo immediately rush toward Kirlia and try to crush him with her Fury Cutter, but get stopped by Kirlia which he has use Dazzling Gleam moves. A bright light that was released from Kirlia's body has reduced Mienfoo's vision and get a critical hit from Kirlia. Then, Takeru told to his Kirlia to use Psychic to end Mienfoo with slam her to the sand.

Mienfoo was fainted and can't fight anymore, and Takeru was the winner for the first round. Chie was smiled and glad that she has found the right opponent to train her Pokemon. Then she returning her Mienfoo back to the Pokeball and send out her another Pokemon, Meditite. While Takeru switch his Kirlia with his Combusken. Beat was surprised seeing Takeru use Combusken in order to fight Meditite.

"Wait a sec.. Is he serious!?"

The others turned to him, confused.

"What's wrong, Daisuke-kun?" asked Naoto as he tilt his head.

"Is Takeru have forgot about what his Combusken weakness?"

Naoto looked at Takeru's Combusken then turned to Chie's Meditite. Then he nods after knowing what is Beat trying to say. "I see."

"Huh? What?" Eri turns to Naoto.

"Takeru's Combusken are in danger now cause his opponent is Meditite."

"Danger? How? Meditite isn't a Water type, Rock type or Ground type." said Shiki as she remind Naoto about Combusken's weakness.

"I know about that. But, even Meditite isn't the one of those types you have mentioned, Takeru's Combusken still in danger. Because Meditite is a dual Psychic and Fighting types Pokemon. Takeru's Combusken weakness is Psychic sense his Combusken is a dual Fire and Fighting type Pokemon. Not only that, beside Psychic, his weakness also is Flying type too."

"Omigosh.. So many weakness his Combusken have." Eri started felt worried.

"Even his Combusken does have a lot of weaknesses, I'm sure he can handle it." Beat said.

Neku nods in agreement. "Beat's right. Takeru is not that weak. He has a lot of plan inside of his mind."

Chie then told to her Meditite to use Calm Mind to strengthen his attack and defense. Takeru have felt there must be something that planned by Chie this time, so knowing his own Combusken have Speed Boost ability that can increasing his Combusken speed, he try to make his Combusken speed to increase more faster with told him to use Flame Charge moves. Chie then told to her Meditite to use Shadow Ball to attack Combusken. With his speed, Combusken can dodge the Shadow Ball with easily. Everytime he dodge it, his Speed Boost increase his speed, so no wonder within a seconds he can move quickly. Chie and the others were surprised seeing how fast Combusken is. To stay guard, Chie told to her Meditite to use Barrier to protect herself.

Just a seconds ago Meditite have create a barrier to protect herself, it was got broken by Combusken who was using Brick Break to shatter the barrier. Then, Combusken use Shadow Claw to scratch her. With his super speed, he scratch her like a ninja which didn't give a chance to let Meditite escape. After that, Meditite fainted after took a lot of damage from Combusken's Shadow Claw. Both Chie and Takeru returning their Pokemon to their Pokemon to let them rest.

"Wow, Takeru-kun. I didn't know that your Pokemon were stronger than mine." said Chie as she approach him.

"Ah, not really. It just I'm too focused on the battle. But if you say my Pokemon is strong is because we keep fighting the Shadows."

"Shadows? There's a Shadows around here? But I didn't see any of them around here during my training here."

"Yes." Takeru tilt his head after hearing from Chie that there's no Shadows around here during her training time on here. "Seriously, Chie-san?"

Chie nods.

Then the others approached them. They have noticed Takeru's face is look little confused.

"What's wrong Takeru-kun?" Naoto asked.

"Nothing. It just, I wonder how come Chie-san haven't see any Shadows around here, while we started having a fight them started from Rustboro City?"

"That's an interesting question." Naoto started to analyze everything as he though.

After have though for awhile, he has got some theory. "I think I know a little about it."

"What is it?" Neku asked.

"For me, it's all a setup. The enemy are waiting for us in a certain places. If they know what is our goal, they will be there and trying to stop us with sending a horde of the Shadows like they did in Rustboro City."

"But our goal right now is want to get some evolution stone, right? Do you think they will hiding in the cave and waiting for the right time to attack us?" Shiki asked.

"You have a point there, Shiki-san. Late or soon, they will act. And, you're right. The only place that we still haven't search is the cave. They must be hiding there."

"Oh yeah, before we got there.. Can you teach us how to fight, Chie-san?" Beat asked.

"Huh? Fight? You mean Kung Fu?"

"Anything like that, cause we heard from Naoto that you learn a Kung Fu so you can protect yourself, right? And, I have though.. Doesn't it was a good if we can fight alongside our Pokemon?"

Takeru was surprised hearing Beat's idea. How come he didn't have though about that stuff before. He smiled that Beat have gave them a good idea as the preparation for the next journey. "I agree with Daisuke. Fighting alongside with Pokemon, huh? I already can imagine it how great it was if we can work together with our Pokemon."

"Well then. I will teach you how to fight like a hero. Let's train until evening!"

Chie along with Neku, Beat and Takeru began their training how to fight, even the boys didn't learn how to do a Kung Fu but at least they know how to fight so they can work together with their Pokemon in the future. While they were training, Naoto try to give some lesson about Pokemon types to Shiki and Eri as they were watching them training till evening.


	20. Chapter 20

The Mystery of Granite Cave Part 1

The next day, as the promise, they decided to go to the cave that was located on the Route 106. They have saw a lot of the miner over there who were cleaning the evolution stone that they have dug from the cave. Some of those miner also have dug some fossil from that cave as well. Takeru and the others were interested with those thing and they decided to approach those miner.

"Excuse me." Takeru spoke up. "Are those Pokemon fossils and some evolution stones?" He asked to one of the miner over there.

The miner that have been asked by Takeru has turned to him. "Oh, yes. These are Pokemon fossils and some evolution stones."

"Can we take a look? We never saw some evolution stone yet." said Shiki as she asked.

"Sure." said the miner. "You can take a look on the evolution stones but please don't touch the fossil." He warn them.

"We won't." Everyone replied except Naoto who was looking and try to learn about what kind of the fossil that have been dug by those miner.

"These fossil.. Aren't these Jaw and Sail Fossils? What are you going to do with these?" Naoto asked.

"We decided to put it on the Rustboro Museum, so the student over there can learn about Pokemon Fossil as well. So far, the Museum already have Old Amber, Helix, Dome, Root, Claw, Skull, Armor, Cover and Plume Fossils."

"I see. That's a good thing to do." Naoto nods in agreement about the miner idea to put these fossil to the Museum.

"Anyway..." The miner seems to know him. "Aren't you Mr. Shirogane's grandchild?"

Naoto nods. "That's right. My name is Naoto Shirogane. And you are?"

"Masaru Kawaguchi. I'm a friend of your assistant." said the miner as he mentioning his name, Masaru.

"My assistant? You mean Yakushiji-san?"

Masaru nods. "Yeah. I bet he has told you about me."

"Yes, he does. I didn't expected that we will see each other here, Masaru-san."

"Same here. It's nice to see you here, Shirogane-kun. Anyway, what have bring you here?"

"Me and my friend want to dug some evolution stone from that cave." Naoto said as he pointing toward the cave in front of them.

"I see. You can take some of it from us if you want."

Naoto shook his head. "No, thank you. We want to get it by ourselves. Also, we want to explore that cave as well."

"Well then, have fun to dig some-" Masaru sentence was cut after hearing one of his friend ran out from the cave and yelling for a help.

"H-Help! There's a monster inside there!"

Takeru and the others were surprised when hearing from that miner mentioning that there's a monster inside of the cave. Seeing that, Masaru approaching his friend to calm him down.

"Calm down." said Masaru as he hands over a bottle of water to his friend.

His friend take it and drink it a little. After that Masaru ask to him to tell him what happened. His friend nods, and gave a heavy sigh before he tell to him.

"I saw.. a monster inside there.. when I was trying to dug some stone.."

"A monster? What's that monster looks like?"

"If I remember, it has crystal eyes and creepy smile. Also.. it really does love the stones. I mean like the evolution stones."

"Hm.. I wonder what kind of that monster..?"

Takeru and the others also discussed to each other after they heard that there's a monster inside of that cave.

"A monster that have crystal eyes and creepy smile.. Doesn't it was a Shadows?" Beat asked.

"If you mean by creepy smile.. then yes, it must be Shadow. But, crystal eyes.. huh? We never seen some of them that have crystal eyes before." said Neku as he looked at Naoto. "Naoto, have you seen some of the Shadows that have crsytal eyes before?"

"If I recall, I didn't see any of them that have crystal eyes. Perhaps, that's just only a Pokemon."

"Pokemon? Does a Pokemon also have a crystal eyes too?" Shiki asked.

"I'm not sure. The only way to find out is that we should go in and investigate it." Naoto suggest.

"I agree with Naoto." Takeru replied. "How about you guys?"

"If you agreed then we will come as well." Neku replied. "Right, guys?"

The others nodded.

"Well then, I'll go to tell Masaru-san first about that we're gonna go to investigate it." Naoto said.

After Naoto told to Masaru about their plan that they are going to investigate that cave, they went to inside to the cave that was known as Granite Cave. Inside there, it's little dark. Shiki remembered about what Takeru have told to her that her Roserade can use Flash moves. So, she send out her Roserade and told her to use Flash moves. Now they can see around the cave with easier, even not fully illuminated all of the cave area sense it was spacious.

"Alright, now what?" Beat asked.

Everyone sighed when Beat asking them what should they do next.

"Of course we went more deeper, Beat.." Neku said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot.." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Remember, try to not split up okay? We're still didn't know if that monster was a Shadow or Pokemon." said Naoto as he reminded everyone.

Everyone nodded and keep walking in the cave to the deeper side. As they keep walking, the cave has become more darker even Roserade's Flash moves can't illuminate all the area at once. Then Takeru send out his Kirlia to use Flash moves as well to help Roserade to illuminate the cave.

"Ah, this is more better. I almost can see everything around here now." said Beat as he looking around.

"I wonder if we can find some evolution stone around here?" Eri asked.

"Why don't we started to find it now? We didn't know if we didn't try it." said Chie as she suggest.

Everyone nodded.

Sense Beat has Growlithe and Naoto has Houndour, it'll be more easier for them to find the evolution stone cause the dogs Pokemon is really good to find something that was burried in the ground or in the wall with their nose. Chie send out her Mienfoo and Meditite to help broke the wall if Beat's Growlithe and Naoto's Houndour have found some stones. The other also looks around with the help from their Pokemon as well. After have look around for a quiet long time, Beat's Growlithe and Naoto's Houndour have found the location where's the evolution stone was burried, and they immediately want to that location. They were surprised, seeing there's a lot of the evolution in front of them.

"Whoa.." Beat was amazed when seeing those colorful stones. "Are these.. the evolution stone?"

"Yes." Takeru replied. "Those are the stones that can make certain Pokemon evolved."

"Wow.. So pretty!" Eri interested with the stone she has saw in front of her. "Can we took it?"

"Of course we can!" said Beat as he walk toward to the stone. "What are we waiting for? Let's go get some."

Before everyone take a steps forward, suddenly she has felt was holding her legs which have make her scream. Everyone turned back and had noticed there's a crystal eyes mysterious being in front of them. All of them were startled except Naoto who asked Shiki's Roserade to illuminate those creature and it has been revealed. It was Sableye. Then everyone calmed down and give a sigh of relief, especially for the girls.

"So, it was Sableye, huh? No wonder if the miner was afraid after seeing him in the dark place." Naoto confirmed.

"Of course they are!" Chie yelled. "How come they didn't run away after seeing such a scary being!"

"Calm down, Chie-senpai. Everything is revealed now. It was just only a Pokemon." said Naoto as he try to calm Chie.

"I know.. I know.."

"Wait, what? Chie-san is afraid of dark thing?" Beat asked.

"Don't make her felt uneasy again, Beat.." said Neku as he warn him.

"I didn't. I'm just asking and curious. That's really surprised me, how come the brave and heroic Chie-san I know can afraid to something dark?"

"Because Chie-senpai didn't like with the dark thing, Daisuke-kun. Please understand and try to didn't make her felt more scared anymore. Or you will get a surprised from her."

"What kind of the surprise?" asked Beat as he tilt his head.

Chie then clenched her fists. The others have noticed it and sweating.

"N-Nevermind. Just forget it." Naoto lowered his hat to cover his face.

Beat still curious, but because he has saw everyone trying to tell him that Chie was on the rage mode, he decided to keep quiet and forget it. Then all of them looked at Sableye and asked him why he had stopped them. Sableye then told them that the stone they had seen earlier isn't the actual stone, but it was a Shadow that have disguised as an evolution stone. Everyone were startled after hearing that.

"But.. wait a sec, if you say these stones are the Shadow.. Then the stones that have been dug by the miners..?" Takeru asked.

Sableye then told him, the stone that have been dug by the miner are the real one sense he's the one who burried the stones in the safe place. Then he explain to them, the reason he has scare the miner is because he want to protect the miner from the Shadows. He apologized after he told everything to Takeru and the others.

"I see. So that's what happened." said Takeru as he look at the fake stones in front of them. "All we gotta do is to destroy them, right?"

"Yeah. If not, the Pokemon who lives here will gotta be killed." Neku added.

Sableye then told them that he want to fight as well. Hearing that Sableye wants to help too, Takeru have got a plan. Then they form a circle and Takeru began to tell them what is his plan.

"So, ready to do this? It'll be a short battle but I hope you all will satisfied." Takeru asked.

Everyone nods and started their plan. The plan was started with Shiki's Roserade attacking those sleeping stone Shadows with Petal Blizzard. Some of it instantly ide and some of it still survive. They had woken up and try to attack them, but get stopped by Takeru's Kirlia and Sableye whom are using Dazzling Gleam to reduce their evasion. In this chance, everyone use All-Out-Attack to finish the Shadows in one hit. Now, the Granite Cave was freed from the Shadows forever and as the thanks Sableye give some evolution stone to Takeru and the others. Everyone really appreciate it. Sableye then lead them to the exit. On the way they were heading to the exit, Takeru has noticed a suspicious chamber. But sense he doesn't have anything to do and there's no Shadows anymore he decided to leave it be, even he want to investigate it.


	21. Chapter 21

The Mystery Of Granite Cave Part 2

After everyone had get out from Granite Cave, they say goodbye to Sableye and waved to him. Sableye also did the same and then he went back to inside of the cave. Takeru and the others have noticed that Masaru and his other friend still around there which are they still waiting for their return.

"Let's tell them what we had investigate." said Beat as he suggest.

Naoto nods in agreement. "I agreed with Daisuke-kun. They must be really worried if this cave have a monster."

Then they approaching Masaru and the others. Masaru greeted them with waving toward them as he has saw them coming.

"So, how was it? Does it really have a monster inside there?" Masaru asked curiously.

"No." Naoto spoke up. "It was just a Pokemon."

"Pokemon?"

"Yes. The crystal eyes being that have creepy smile, it was a Pokemon. His name is Sableye, which is the Granite Cave was his home."

"So, it was Sableye. But, why does he want to scare people?"

"He has a reason why he do that. He told us that he want to protect the people who went inside there from the Shadows."

"Shadows?" Masaru tilt his head as he heard Shadows for the first time.

"I apologize if you didn't get it, but Shadows is a dangerous monster, that's why Sableye trying his best to scare the people in order to protect to didn't get attacked by the Shadows."

"Then, the cave.. there's no Shadows anymore, right?"

Naoto nods. "Yeah. Granite Cave is safe now. So, you and your friend can mining again."

"Thanks for helping us, Shirogane-kun."

"It's a no problem."

"Well then, I guess we're gonna go to dug some more of the fossil and the evolution stone. Take care." Masaru and his friend going back to work again.

Naoto nods to him and they decided to go back to Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon first. Once their Pokemon got healed, they take a break in Pokemon Center.

"Finally, we can take a break now." said Beat as he stretching his arms.

"You seems really tired, huh? Daisuke-kun?" Chie asked.

"Well.. a little. Sometime I had take a nap around this time sense there's nothing to do."

"Then you guys could go to take a rest awhile if you really tired, sense these days we had fought a lot of the Shadows, I guess we need a time to refresh our memory." said Takeru as he suggest to the other to take a rest if they were really tired.

"Sounds a good idea to me." said Eri as she agreeing Takeru suggestion. "But, why don't we go to get some food to eat before we take a rest? I was really hungry."

"Eri's right." Shiki spoke up. "We didn't have breakfast yet."

"Then, let's go to a restaurant to eat!" Chie felt so excited when it comes about food. "Follow me! I know the best restaurant in Dewford Town!"

The others nods and following her. The restaurant they were heading to isn't too far, which it was located next to the Pokemon Center. Chie has ordered the food for all of them and as they were waiting for the food, they decided to talking about the stone that they have got from Sableye.

"Okay, now we have got the stone. How do we use it to make our Pokemon evolve?" Beat asked.

"It's easy. Just let your Pokemon hold it and within a seconds they will evolve." Takeru said.

"Really?! Just that?!"

Takeru nods.

"Alrighty! I will try with my Growlithe!"

Beat send out his Growlithe but he has forgot which stone can be used to evolve his Growlithe.

"Uh.. What stone that I can use to evolve my Growlithe again?"

"It's Fire Stone." said Takeru as he hands over the Fire Stone to Beat.

Beat took it and let his Growlithe hold it. Within in seconds, Beat's Growlithe has evolved into Arcanine. The other were amazed seeing that's how to evolve the Pokemon with evolution stone.

"Wow~! So, that's how it worked! So simple!" Beat said with happily. "Finally my Growlithe has evolved into Arcanine!"

Arcanine also growled happily and wagging it's tail.

"He looks strong." said Shiki as she was amazed to Beat's Arcanine.

"Yeah, and cool!" Eri added.

"And fluffy!" Chie added as well.

She then approached Beat's Arcanine to pet him. Arcanine really enjoyed it and wagging it's tail.

"Aw, so fluffy and cute~" Chie smiled and keep petting him.

"You really like a dog, huh? Chie-senpai?" Beat asked.

Chie nods. "Yeah. Dog is cute and very friendly. That's why I really love it"

"Does that mean you also have Arcanine as well?" Neku asked.

"Of course! Do you want to see it?"

Neku and Beat nodded. Shiki and Eri also asked Chie to show her Arcanine to them as well. Then Chie took her Arcanine's Pokeball from her pocket and send it out. Neku, Beat, Shiki, Eri and Takeru were amazed when they have saw Chie's Arcanine. It looks similiar to Beat's Arcanine, but there's something that have make them amazed. The color of it is different from Beat's Arcanine. All of her body and furs are golden-colored, while Beat's Arcanine body is red and his furs is white. Naoto was impressed seeing his Senpai also can get a rare Pokemon as well.

"Amazing~" Beat approaching Chie's Arcanine to look closer. "She looks similiar to mine, but how come her color is different?" He tilt his head as he was thinking.

"It's because she was rare." Chie replied with happily.

"So, Arcanine was rare?" Beat turned to her.

Chie nods. "Yeah, Arcanine was rare. But that doesn't what I mean. What I mean is the golden Arcanine, which it was extremely rare."

"Hm..." Beat started to get a little confused. "What is the difference of my Arcanine and yours golden Arcanine?"

"Your Arcanine is easy to get if you evolved it from Growlithe with Fire Stone, while mine is you should have a golden Growlithe to get golden Arcanine."

"In other word.." Naoto spoke up. "Chie-senpai's Arcanine can be called as Shiny Arcanine."

"Shiny?" Neku asked.

"Oh yeah, I ever heard that there's a Pokemon with unusual color." Takeru said. "I recall they say it was Shiny Pokemon. So this is how the Shiny looks like? Pretty cool~"

"Is Shiny Pokemon stronger than non-shiny Pokemon?" Neku asked.

"Hm... I still haven't seen a Shiny Pokemon battle yet, so I don't know. We can know it from Chie-senpai's Arcanine when she used it to fight the Shadows someday." Naoto said.

"Well then. I'll use her when we're gonna fight the Shadows." said Chie as she promised to the other.

The others nodded. Now it's the time where Eri will try to evolve her Eevee with Thunderstone. Within a seconds, her Eevee has evolved into Jolteon when she was holding Thunderstone. Then Shiki also try to evolve her Skitty with Moon Stone. Just like the others, within a seconds her Skitty has evolved into Delcatty.

"It seems our group have become more stronger now." Naoto confirmed.

"Oh yeah! If the Shadows getting stronger than we should too!" Beat replied.

Naoto was smiled seeing Beat in high spirit today. Chie then looked at Takeru who was holding an evolution stone that she never seen before. There's also another 3 stone that she never seen as well.

"Hey, what are the name of those stones?" asked Chie as she pointing toward the oval-shaped stone, a dark purple-colored stone, a white-colored stone and a blue-sky colored stone that was in Takeru's hand.

Neku and the others looked at the stone, but they didn't know the name of those stones sense they only know a Fire, Water, Leaf, Thunder, Sun and Moon Stones.

"This is a Dawn Stone." said Takeru as he tell them what's the name of the other stone. "And the other 3 stone over there are Dusk Stone, Shiny Stone and Oval Stone."

"Is there any Pokemon that can evolve with those stone? Beside Roselia with Shiny Stone?"

Takeru nods. "Definitely. There must be some."

"I recall that Kirlia is also one of the Pokemon that can evolve with Dawn Stone." Naoto said.

"Really?! What will it be after it has evolved?" Beat asked curiously.

"It will evolved into Gallade, but the Kirlia should be male if you want it can evolved into Gallade."

"Well, Takeru's Kirlia is male so-" Eri looked at Takeru which Takeru has responded to her with gave her a confused look. "Can you show us how is Gallade looks like?"

"Hell yeah! I wanna see it too! From his name, I bet he looks awesome!" Beat added.

Takeru shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean that I don't want to show you, but I haven't decided to make him evolving yet."

Eri and Beat gave a heavy sigh and felt a little disappointed. Naoto was know the reason why he didn't want to evolve his Kirlia yet. He then try to explained to them about the reason why Takeru didn't want to evolve his Kirlia. After that, the food that they have ordered has come then they decided to have their breakfast. They decided to train their Pokemon again after breakfast and so they went to the beach to train their Pokemon. After have been training for all day, they decided to return to the Pokemon Center and heal their Pokemon.

"Alrighty! With have training for a day today, I felt my Pokemon already become more stronger than before. Thanks for your help, Chie-san!" Beat grin widely to her.

"It's no problem." Chie smiled to him.

"Hey, how about if I call you as Chie-sensei?"

"Chie-sensei? Well.. I'm not ready to be sensei, yet. So.. just call me like you did before." Chie rubbed the back of her head.

"Hm.. well, how about if we think about something?" Takeru asked.

Everyone looked at him and gave a confused look.

"What is it Takeru-kun?" Chie asked.

"Have you guys ever thought that during our battle we didn't have a strategy. I mean all we did is only focus to the offense not to defense during our battle with Shadow."

"Come to think of it, it just like what Takeru has said." Naoto spoke up. "We should think a strategy from now on, sense the Shadow are began become a little strong it would be best if some of us focus on the offense and the other left focus on the defense."

"Hey, that's a perfect plan!" Beat agreed. "But, which some of us that have a defense skill?" He tilt his head.

"My Meditite and Mienfoo can do it." Chie said. "Leave me on the defense side! I'll make sure that I can protect you all."

"Same for me." Takeru said. "Sense my Kirlia can use Barrier, I will help Chie-san on the defense side."

"Then that's mean, the offense side are me, Eri, Beat, Neku and Naoto-kun?" Shiki asked.

Takeru nods. "For this time around, our strategy will be like this. If we get another people that have joined with us, let's think for a new one."

Everyone nods.

Just at the time they had finished with talking about their strategy, there's a news from television in Pokemon Center. Everyone gathered and try to listen what's that news about.

"Good evening, viewers~ Today we have a mysterious news that we brought from Granite Cave. We have asked the miner over there and they had said they have saw something suspicious inside the cave. Here is the picture we had got when we were interviewing the miner."

The announcer show the picture they have got from the interviewers, and in that picture Takeru and the others have saw a big machine that looked like a body of tank. They wondered how come inside that cave have a body of tank, sense there's no tank that can be used to mining. But the thing that have make them surprised is when they have heard the announcer has mentioned that tonight will be another mysterious fullmoon night. With that the news end, and the other peoples who also watching that news have go to their room to take a rest, while Takeru and the others still in the lobby until Moogle have approached them.

"You guys still didn't go to sleep yet, kupo?"

"No. We've got something to do tonight." Takeru replied.

"Something? Like what? Kupo?" Moogle tilt his head.

"Have your brother told you about Fullmoon Shadows that only appeared in the fullmoon night?"

"Yeah, he does. He told me that night was really scary. All of the.. Shadows is it? Is attacking the town. My brother was trying his best to protect his Pokemon Center sense there's a lot of the kids went there for safety."

Takeru nods. "Yeah, that's right."

"So, are you gonna went to Granite Cave to search that mysterious body of tank?"

"Definitely." Naoto spoke up. "Something had tell me, that thing will create a chaos in Dewford City. That's why, we should get rid of it as soon as possible."

Takeru and the others nodded.

"So, Moggle. Can you lend us a hand?" Takeru asked.

"Sure! Kupo! I'll do my best to protect the peoples, kupo!"

"Well then, let's wait until it was midnight."

When it's already midnight, Takeru and the others immediately went to the Granite Cave. At Granite Cave entrance, they have met the Sableye the one that have helped them before. He telling them that he was looking for a help. Takeru and the others already know that there must be a Fullmoon Shadow inside. Naoto then looked up at the sky and has noticed there's a giant fullmoon. Without wasting anymore time, they decided to went inside and immediately go to the suspicious chamber where the Fullmoon Shadow is waiting for them. Takeru ask Sableye to waiting for them at the outside in order to protect him. Sableye nods and left. As they have come to that room, they have noticed a mysterious hooded person again which they have mistaken it was Fortune-masked guy, but it wasn't. It was another person with different mask.

"Welcome. I have been waiting for you all." the yellow-masked guy welcoming them with pleasure.

"Stop acting nicely! We already know that you're gonna destroy this cave and then you will attack Dewford Town, right?!" Chie asked.

"And beside that, you must be the friend of that Fortune-masked guy, right?" Naoto also questioning him.

The yellow masked guy just giggled.

"You're right. I'm one of his friend. It seems you know about him very well."

Takeru has caught an interesting word from that mysterious hooded person. 'One of?' He thought in his mind.

"Well then, please entertain me in this game. Show me how strong you were already." The yellow-masked guy throw a card to celling and a giant body of tank has showed up.

The mysterious hooded person waved them and leave them with the Fullmoon Shadow. Takeru and the others immediately send out their Pokemon to fight the Fullmoon Shadows. Sense they still didn't know what's this Shadows weakness is, they try to attack it with random types. Neku has thought it must be the Rock type so he told to his Taillow to use Steel Wing. The Shadow trying to make the shower of rocks with tackling the wall causing the rock from the celling fall down. Takeru's Kirlia quickly use Psychic to control the rocks and throwing it back to the Shadows, but the damage from the rocks and Taillow's Steel Wing gave are weak, the Shadows is resist to it.

Beat and Chie's Arcanines use Flamethrower to attack it from distance. Seeing the attack were coming, the Shadows went inside to the ground and use surprise attack which is similiar to Dig moves. From that, Naoto has noticed that Shadow arcana is Chariot which is it was weak with Water, Grass and Ice. But even they already know it's weakness they still need to think of the way to defeat it sense it's started like to hide in the ground and do the surprise attack. Neku and Beat told to their Mudkip and Treecko to use Dig moves to chase the Shadows, but they easily got knocked out cause the Chariot too strong for their level. Takeru told to his Kirlia to use Heal Pulse to heal them.

"What should we do now? This Shadow is too hard to defeat.." Beat asked.

"How about if we freeze the ground and then strike it with Water and Grass types moves?" Eri asked as she give the suggestion.

"Let's try it." Neku said as he agreed.

Then Naoto's Surskit, Takeru's Kirlia and Shiki's Delcatty use Ice Beam to froze the ground around the Shadows to prevent it to digging the ground again. The ground is perfectly frozed and now the Shadows can't moved around. Sense it can't dig the ground anymore, The Chariot use Mazionga to attack them. At the perfect timing, Chie's Meditite and Takeru's Kirlia use Barrier to protect all of them. The Chariot then use Myriad Arrows to attack them from above, but get blocked by Chie's Mienfoo Wide Guard. Seeing them have perfectly prepared, The Chariot use a skill that have make Naoto surprised. It was Megido skill.

"R-Run! Everyone!" Naoto suggest.

"Huh? Why did you asked us to run suddenly? We gotta defeat it." Beat said.

"I know.. But it was gonna use Megido.."

"Megido?" asked Takeru as he looked at Naoto. "What's that?"

"A skill that can't be blocked by anything and.. a dangerous one.."

"What!? Then.." Beat looked at the Shadows who already launch the Megido to them all.

Everyone has got a fatal damage from it. The ice field is broken because of it so The Chariot can move around again and it seems to like attack them with Megido. So, it's charged it's power in order to defeat them at one hit. Takeru quickly tell to his Kirlia to heal himself and the other with his Heal Pulse. Takeru has noticed The Chariot is gathering power and asked Naoto for the plan. Naoto suggest to attack it before it perfectly charged it's power to launch another Megido. So then, Takeru's Kirlia, Shiki's Delcatty and Chie's Meditite use Dazzling Gleam to attack The Chariot as well to reduce it's evasion. The Chariot then launch the unperfectly charged Megido in order to protect itself. It cause a huge explosion after Dazzling Gleam and Megido had hit each other.

Sense they succeed causing The Chariot didn't charged it's power perfectly, it's time for them to finish it quickly. Shiki's Roserade use Petal Blizzard and Neku's Leafeon use Magical Leaf. The Chariot then use Myriad Arrows in order to fight Petal Blizzard and Magical Leaf. Naoto's Surskit and Takeru's Kirlia use Ice Beam to froze the field but The Chariot already went to inside of the ground. Then, Mudkip and Treecko suddenly glowing and have evolved to Marshtomp and Grovyle, which are Neku and Beat told to their newly evolved Pokemon to use dig to counter The Chariot from the ground. Both Pokemon strength succesfully can kicked out The Chariot from the ground.

As the final blow, they defeat the Shadow with Pokemon moves which are the combination of Petal Blizzard, Leaf Storm, Magical Leaf, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump and BubbleBeam. They took The Chariot Card after defeat it and the mysterious hooded person is showed up again.

"Well, well.." He approached them with gave them applause. "It seems my friend was right. You're all strong and can entertain me." He giggled.

"What is your next plan?" Takeru asked.

"Oh~ That's a secret. I can't tell you. Doesn't it'll be more interesting if you find out?"

Takeru just remain silent. After that, The Chariot-masked guy left. They headed to the exit and tell Sableye that his home is safe now. Sableye wasn't sure and had decided that he will live in Pokemon Center. So they headed to the Pokemon Center to take a rest. The next morning, Takeru and the others parted with Sableye and promised to each other that they will meet again. They also parted with Masaru and his friend as well. After that, they asked Mr. Britney to take them to the next city which is they need to cross the sea again with a boat in order to get to Slateport City.


End file.
